WolfStar, Jily and Marauder Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Drabbles and One-Shots. Chapter 30: Cracks - Sirius breaks an item of Remus', which he can't fix with magic. Only by hand. - 31 - A chance meeting over a winning raffle ticket between Sirius and Remus. - 32 - When confronted by his friends about his Lycanthropy, Remus hides out in Hagrid's Hut. Marauder Friendship fic. - 33 - Seasons: Remus' last day before leaving for a mission.
1. One Year - RL

**THESE WILL BE INDIVIDUAL DRABBLES, ALL RELATING TO WOLFSTAR OR JILY OR THE MARAUDERS.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Remus Lupin**

**Story Name: One Year**

* * *

Remus stood, a bunch of flowers in his arms, not a word escaping his lips. He had no words left, everything had been said, and he was empty of words, of questions. The same question had been asked too many times, but no-one was with him to provide him an answer.

Had it really been a year to the moment that it happened?

A year. That was fifty-two weeks, or three Hundred and Sixty-five days.

The flowers left his arms, they somehow found themselves arranged carefully around the two headstones. White roses, like Lily had at her wedding. His eyes scanning the tombstones that were years too early to be there. This shouldn't have happened. They should have had many more years ahead of them.

They shouldn't be dead.

Peter shouldn't be dead.

Sirius shouldn't be in Azkaban.

They were all gone.

He couldn't believe it, he still expected to wake up in the mornings with Sirius' body around his, mumbled good mornings, and wandering hands. He still expected at the last moments as he lay curled up, in agony on the ground, to see a stag, a black dog and a rat, preparing to run with him.

He still hoped, after waking up the next morning, in more agony then he had felt in years, to find silver eyes, and hazel and blue, to find Sirius' arms around him, to see the green of Lily's, as she healed him.

Again he asked himself the same question. Why? What did Sirius betray them? Still, deep in his heart he knew that Sirius would never have done that. Never have betrayed them all.

But what else could have happened. There was nothing else, there was no other explanation.

He had asked himself the same question five hundred and twenty-give thousand, and six hundred times.

If not more.

But there was never any other answer. Until the day where he finally saw Sirius again.

* * *

**More stories to come.**

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Music Club (Round one) Show Choir - _Seasons of Love_ from RENT**

The fic was based mostly on this line: In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or  
the way that she died. (I don't know if you can see that, but it's the line that gave me this idea)

* * *

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition** - August Birthflower - Write about Remembrance or Graves.

**Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge** - Question

**Ten Times Ten Challenge** - Prompt: Black


	2. A Marriage of Five - LEJP

**Story Title - A Marriage of Five.**

**Lily Evans and James Potter.**

* * *

James' hands were sweating as he pulled out the chair for Lily. She smiled softly at him, as he pushed it in carefully, before moving to his own chair and sitting down.

He struggled to breathe as he glanced at his girlfriend. He hadn't wanted to do it this way, it was a moment that needed fireworks and a stage and crowds of adoring people cheering him on.

But Remus had insisted that Lily wouldn't appreciate any of that.

He listened to Remus, as Remus was usually right about these things.

As the evening wore on, James' heart was pounding more and more as the moment came where the glasses of champagne were brought over.

"Happy Anniversary," Lily said, lifting her glass, and James heard the words come from his own lips as his hand raised, clinking the glass against Lily's and raising it to his lips. His eyes moved around her as three men seated a couple of tables behind his girlfriend also lifted their glasses too. He looked back at Lily.

He watched Lily sip the champagne, and she put the glass down, and he reached for her hand. He thought she'd notice the ring at the bottom straight away, but her gaze never rested on the glass, she watched James instead.

James' eyes were flicking from her to her glass, and she frowned, picking up the glass again. "James, what..." Her eyes fell on the bottom of the glass, and she stopped talking, her mouth dropping open.

"Take the ring out of the glass," he said, and she quickly put her hand over the top, allowing the champagne to drain into James' glass, and the ring to fall into her hand. James took it, and he coughed, clearing his throat, buying himself a moment, and dropped down onto one knee next to the table.

He could hear the whispers of the surrounding tables as they saw him, and he felt all eyes on him. He had never felt so nervous in his life. What if she said no?

"My beautiful perfect Lily," he began. "I've been banned from giving you the speech I had originally prepared. Instead it was stolen by Sirius, who will probably use it to propose to Remus, because it was just that perfect, I can't help that I'm better with words than -"

"I'm waiting for Remus to propose to me actually," Sirius said, and Lily spun around, noticing for the first time that there were three men sitting a couple of tables behind her. "He has a magical way with words, you've got nothing on him, Prongs."

She looked back at James. "Wait, you're proposing and you brought your friends along?" She asked, not looking amused in the slightest.

"Moral support," he replied, as though it was the most normal thing in the world to have them there. "Wait, just listen. Lily, I am so madly in love with you, and it took you years to date me, which I still don't understand..." his gaze went past her, and she could just envision Remus shaking his head for James to stop.

"No good?" He asked, looking past her, and she knew that Remus was helping him. "Right. Where was I? I love you, Lily. You're my one and only, and I can't imagine my life without you, I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you. Will you..." he let out a sniff.

"Are you crying?" Sirius shouted.

"No, piss off," James replied, his voice wobbling slightly, and Lily sighed.

"Where was I? Oh right. I want to marry you, and have kids with -"

"You said that already," Peter called, and James glared at him. "Shut up Pete, you lot are putting me off. I should have just brought Remus by himself."

"You got to the actual question," Remus said. "Just get to the point now, don't repeat yourself. Just ask her before she hits you."

Lily's head fell into her hands.

"Thanks, Remus," James replied, giving the others a pointed look. "At least _you _are helpful."

"Lily's waiting," Peter said, and James looked back at her, smiling widely.

"My dearest Lily, Will you marry me?"

Lily couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as he held the ring up hopefully.

She silently offered him her left hand, and he jumped up, let out a whoop and pulled her up from the seat, throwing his arms around her.

"I didn't hear her say yes," Sirius complained. "I have the camera ready, can we do a retake?"

"Yes," Lily said. "That's yes to James, no to the retake." She knew things like this had to be clarified to Sirius before he convinced James to go ahead with a retake of her proposal. The surrounding tables politely clapped. Before she knew it she was being passed between the Marauders for hugs and congratulations.

Ten minutes later she found herself sitting with the group as James bragged to his friends about how good his proposal was, and she sighed as she realised that she wasn't just marrying James, she was marrying his friends too. she would never have a moment to herself ever again.

But she had never been so happy.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**Challenges/Competitions:**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Ancient Runes - Extra Credit Assignment - Write about someone being in a committed relationship. - Prompt used: "You're my one and only"

**Last Man Standing - **Week one prompt - Marauders Era

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition** - May Birthstone - Lily Evans.

**Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge** - Prompt: Chair

**The Fanfic Scavenger Hunt** - Write a fic about a Muggleborn

**The Star Challenge** - Adara - Lily Evans

**The Flower Language Challenge** - Lily - Write about Lily Evans


	3. Property of Sirius Black - WolfStar

**I own nothing**

**Challenges/Competitions at bottom.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories/one shots and especially to everyone who has reviewed them :)**

* * *

**WolfStar**

**Story Title: Property of Sirius Black**

* * *

"Now that you have the wand movements, please practice the jinx on your frog, not on each other," Professor Flitwick stated, his eyes darting to the Marauders.

"I don't see why I need to, I already know Levicorpus," James muttered, his eyes darting in Snape's direction, and Sirius let out a snort of laughter. Remus ignored the pair, keeping his head down. He knew if any of them caught Lily's eye, she might have one of them flying through the air, and he wasn't certain he wanted anyone seeing his boxers. He was wearing a pair that belonged to Sirius, and it would be quite clear when anyone saw what was written across the back. 'Property of Sirius Black'.

Not that Sirius Black owned him, they were just friends, but if Sirius ever wanted to own him, he would certainly not say no to the dark-haired wizard.

There were no spells flying at James, and Remus chanced to look up, and he followed James' gaze to where Lily and Alice were cooing over a toad.

James looked confused. "What's so fascinating about toads?" he asked his friends.

"I don't know, but you might want to work it out soon, she's treating that toad better than she's ever treated you," Peter replied.

James' confused expression dropped, and his lip jutted out into a pout, causing Remus to snort loudly.

"I'm cuter than a toad," he pointed out.

"Apparently not," Sirius replied, looking over at the girls again. "I bet they wouldn't be too pleased if the toad started jumping all over them?"

James grinned widely, pointing his wand. He shot some blue sparks at the toad, which caused the toad to panic, jumping away from Lily and Alice, whose eyes narrowed in the direction of the Marauders.

"Now I have your attention, my dearest Lily," James began. "I'd love to take you out on a date. How about Saturday in Hogsmeade?"

Lily stared at him is shock. "Are you kidding me, Potter?" she shouted. "You just scared a little toad to get my attention to ask me out?"

James smiled back at her.

"The answer is still no, you toerag. You have as much chance of getting a date with me as... as... Sirius has with..." she looked around the room, her eyes falling back on the group.

"With Remus," she finished.

Remus bowed his head, blushing deeply and Lily's eyes widened, her hand clamped over her mouth.

The other three boys looked at Remus in confusion, until one by one they came to the same realisation as Lily just had. She shot the boys sympathetic looks.

"Well, that's -" James began.

"Potter, can we talk about this after class, without everyone listening in," she said back, her eyes darting to Remus, worried that James' usually thoughtless comments would get people talking. She didn't think anyone realised what had just been figured out.

For once James realised what Lily was saying, by the way she looked towards Remus. Lily wanted to talk to him after class, so he'd not push it.

"Fucking move Pete, need to talk to Remus," Sirius muttered. "Swap with me."

There was a shuffle as everyone quickly moved seats, Sirius walking around Remus to sit on his other side, leaving Remus sitting between him and James.

"So..." he began, his voice not much more than a whisper, and he watched Remus stiffen.

"What are the chances of James getting a date with Lily?"

Remus didn't answer, didn't acknowledge the question, in fact, he didn't even acknowledge that Sirius was speaking to him. He looked over the notes in his book, before the toad was floating a couple of feet in the air above them.

"Well done, Mr Lupin," Professor Flitwick said. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Remus lowered the frog, trying to think of something else as a distraction, hoping Sirius wouldn't ask questions, and he be forced to admit his feelings. He put his head down on the desk, and tried to sleep.

"Remus?"

"I'm tired," he replied. "Wake me when class is over."

"You know, I know you're faking," he said. "Stop pretending to sleep and talk to me."

There was no response.

"Please? I won't be annoyed at you or hate you, I'd just like the truth."

"Why? Why do you need to know anything... not that there is anything to know," Remus quickly said.

"Because if James and Lily are as likely to date as we are... personally I think that would mean that they are very likely to go on at least one perfectly amazing date on Saturday," Sirius mumbled, blushing.

Remus' head shot up, turning to Sirius. "What?" he said, loudly.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Black, is there something wrong?" Professor Flitwick asked, and they both shook their heads.

Remus couldn't help but look back at Lily, who returned his gaze, guilt written all over her face. "Sorry," she mouthed, before he turned back to Sirius, where Sirius' grey eyes bored into his, trying to get Remus to talk.

"I think I misheard you," Remus said, softly.

"No, you didn't," Sirius replied. "I want you to go to Hogsmeade with me. I mean, if James has as much chance of getting a date with Lily, as I have of getting a date with you, I'd like to think that's a pretty high chance."

Remus frowned. "Is this a game, because it's not a very nice one. I'm not going on a date with you, just to prove a point to Lily, or -"

"Or maybe I actually want to take you out, but every time I've brought it up, you've not realised I've actually asked you out, and you've done things like invite Peter along, or snog that Ravenclaw. He was a prat, but it seems that you don't realise I'm actually asking you on a date, and want it to be just you and me. This time I can't be clearer than that."

"When did you ask me out?" Remus asked, racking his brain. He wanted to answer the invitation for a date, but he needed a moment to get his thoughts straight.

"Last Hogsmeade. I said 'Remus, do you want to walk down to Hogsmeade, I need some chocolate.' So we went, picking up random people on the way. I'm a needy guy, I want your whole undivided attention, whenever I want it."

"Well, I couldn't be expected to know that was meant as a date." There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Saturday works for me," Remus whispered, shyly looking away from Sirius. Sirius smiled at him.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something, my boxers have gone missing on a few occasions, you know, the ones with my name."

Remus bit his lip.

"Have you seen them?"

Remus quickly shook his head.

"It's fine, you can keep them, I kind of like knowing you have my name written across your arse," Sirius replied.

"Wait, you knew?" Remus asked.

"You're not as sneaky as you think. I've watched you take them too many times to count," Sirius replied. "But in return, I want to see you modelling them for me."

"Only if you model a pair with my name on," Remus replied, and Sirius grinned. "Let me get my hands on a pair, and I'll model anything you'd like, love.

Remus knew he was in trouble when he started thinking about Sirius Black in nothing but boxers that said 'Property of Remus Lupin,' across the back.

"Deal," he whispered.

* * *

**Wordcount - 1250 exactly!**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Charms Class - Write about a Marauder in a Charms lesson. Extra Points for: 1,250 word count, Word: Sparks, Speech: "What's so fascinating about toads?" Emotion: Guilt.

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** - A could be Canon Pairing.

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition** - Write about something green. (Toads are green, can I get away with this?)


	4. Together Again - Longbottoms

**Challenges/Competitions are listed at the bottom**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**The Longbottom family.**

**Story Title - Together Again.**

* * *

Augusta straightened Neville's shirt, making sure it was tucked in, and carefully fixed his hair. She stepped back, deciding he was suitably decent, before leading him to a set of doors and opening them.

The Healer spotted them immediately, but didn't come over. They both knew the question that Augusta would ask, and the answer the Healer would give would be the same as they had been for the last five years. Instead they walked through the ward, heading over to a couple of beds towards the end, Neville's hand clasped tightly in his Grandmothers.

The moment his eyes fell on the petite woman, his face lit up, and he pulled his hand away. He rushed over to her, his arms thrown around her waist. "Mummy," he said, happily, as the woman stared, bewildered, down at him. Her hand reached and brushed his hair slightly, before pulling back, as though she was uncertain why she had done that, but Neville didn't care that her touch was hesitant, nor did he believe that she didn't know him.

He held tightly until his Grandmother cleared her throat. Quickly he turned around, his eyes seeking out his father, who was watching them uncertainly. Neville rushed quickly over to him, and Frank found himself receiving the same hug.

"Daddy, I've missed you. I did my first magic today," the small boy informed him. "I made a plant grow."

The man stood still, allowing the arms to stay around him. Some of the Healers would say that he didn't feel anything, but Neville knew different. He had seen some of the other patients push people away, scared by the contact, but his parents always held still for him to hug them. They might not be well, and might not be able to hug back, but Neville knew deep down that they could feel his hugs, and that they knew who he was.

They just didn't _know_ how to show it anymore.

He pulled a drawing from his pocket. Grandmother had cried when she saw it, and she had hugged him tightly. Neville didn't quite understand her tears, as his Grandmother rarely cried. He hoped that the tears over the picture were good, the same way her eyes watered when she looked at pictures of his parents.

He walked over to the wall, and carefully stuck the picture up.

One day he hoped they would be like the family in the picture. Together again.

...oOo...

When Augusta tucked him into his bed that night, he looked at the picture of his parents and smiled, bringing the picture to his lips.

"Goodnight mummy, goodnight daddy," he whispered, pulling back and watching his parents both lean down and kiss the baby in his mum's arms. His Grandmother's lips found his cheek, and his eyes moved to hers. "Goodnight Gran," he said.

"Goodnight my darling," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears as they did every night he said goodnight to the photograph, before watching him lay down to sleep, the picture by his side.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges:**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Herbology Class - Write a fic where most of the story takes place in; **the Hospital Wing, St. Mungos or a Muggle** **hospital**.

**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** - A family fic

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition** - February Latin - Write about a young person.


	5. Overshadowed - WolfStar

**I own nothing.**

**Challenges/Competitions are at the end.**

* * *

**WolfStar**

**Story Title - Overshadowed**

* * *

Remus smiled nervously at Mr Fenwin, as the man stood up to shake his hand.

"Well, the interview went well," his interviewer said. "I'll look over your application and I'll be in touch within the next few days."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, I look forward to hearing back, I'm very interested in this role."

He stepped back, as Mr Fenwin smiled, before his eyes darted back to the application. Remus took this as his cue to leave, and he headed out of the office, out of the building and walked the short distance to Diagon Alley. He stopped at Fortescue's to get a tub Chocolate ice-cream, before apparating to Sirius' place.

He knocked on the door, and Sirius opened it and grinned widely. "Moony," he exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour. Did I ever tell you how good you look in a suit? How was it?"

He took the tub of ice-cream from Remus, and walked inside, heading into the kitchen, with Remus following behind. Remus watched as Sirius put the tub on the counter, and opened the cupboard to get a couple of bowls out.

"It went well," Remus said, smiling at his friend. "We sped through it, but this certainly went better than the last one, and I really hope -"

He paused as he heard a tap on the window, and walked over, letting the owl in. He had expected the owl to fly to Sirius, as it was Sirius' place, but it stayed next to him. He took the letter, and gave the owl a treat, and watched it fly away, before his gaze moved back to the envelope in his hands.

Sirius put the bowls on the counter, and watched Remus.

Before Remus even opened the envelope, he knew what to expect. He ripped it open, and glanced at the first line, before tossing it to Sirius.

Sirius hoped that he was wrong with his first assumption at the letter, and that he had actually gotten a job offer. He hated seeing Remus' reaction each time he was faced with a rejection, but watching the letter get tossed onto the table, he knew what to expect.

"Mr Lupin, we regret to inform you..." Sirius' eyes flicked up to Remus, who sighed in resignation. "We regret to inform you that we are not proceeding with your application for this role. The duties of the Book Store Clerk involves meeting and greeting the Customers, and although we carry no such prejudices, we feel that having someone suffering from Lycanthropy promoting our store would be bad for business. We wish you luck in finding a more suited role."

Sirius slammed the letter down onto the table.

"That's bullshit," he snarled. "That is complete and utter bullshit. Customers wouldn't know that you're a Werewolf, so how could it be bad for business?"

"It just is, Padfoot," Remus replied, sadly. "That's the same sort of response I keep getting, but I thought this interview went better than the rest."

Sirius grabbed the tub of ice-cream off the side. He threw it in the freezer, slamming the door closed after him. He wasn't in the mood anymore. Instead he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bar of Honeydukes and led Remus into the sitting room, and they both slumped down onto the sofa.

"I needed that job," Remus whispered. "What do I do?"

Sirius unwrapped the chocolate bar, breaking it into chunks and putting it between them, Remus automatically grabbed a bit and started to eat. Sirius wondered sometimes if Remus even realised that he was eating chocolate, or if it was a habit.

He took a deep breath before answering. It was a rare moment, because it was so unlike Remus to admit to needing anything. Remus wouldn't ever ask for help unless he was desperate. He wouldn't take James' money, so it was down to Sirius to help him.

"You can't afford your flat for too much longer," Sirius said. "Start by moving in with me. I haven't asked before because I know what you're like. You won't stay because you think I'm asking you because I pity you."

"I don't know, I -"

"You don't want to accept charity," Sirius replied, knowing what Remus was concerned of. "Lets say it's not charity, lets say it's a friend helping out another friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Remus, if the tables were reversed, you'd already be at my place packing my stuff. You have some savings, right? Well, you hold onto those, you come and stay here, just give a few quid towards food, and we're good."

"Yeah, I can give some towards rent, and -"

"And I can afford rent, I can afford bills too," Sirius pointed out. "Just a few quid towards food, and we're good." Sirius knew that should he offer to pay for everything, Remus would turn him down. He knew Remus would force him to take some money, and he would find a way to slip the money Remus did give towards food back to him, somehow.

Remus nodded his head. "Yes," he agreed. "I'll come and stay here."

Sirius grinned, patting his friend's hand. "Great. Now, I may have heard about a part-time job in the Potions shop at the end of Diagon Alley. Should we write your application?"

Remus sighed.

"Or we can write it later this afternoon," Sirius decided. "Come on, love, let's get your place packed. Once you've moved in, we'll look at that job."

"Sirius, maybe we have to face facts. I'm a Werewolf, and no-one is going to hire me."

"Someone will give you a chance, Remus, I know it. I'm sure."

"It'll be better if I go into the Muggle world and search there."

They left the apartment, and starting walking towards Remus'. It was fifteen minutes away, and on the nicer days they preferred it than apparating and flooing.

"I hate it, Sirius, I hate how I can be the best for a job, but no-one seems to look past the fact that I'm a Werewolf? I hate that it that people judge me for something I have no control over."

"Not everyone," Sirius said, softly. "Me, James and Pete see you as more than a Werewolf. We see you as Remus, the smart one of the group. James see's you as his confidante, and I see how per..." he trailed off.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Sirius mumbled.

"No, tell me."

"It's silly, it's nothing," Sirius replied, going red.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, and I'm sure it'd cheer me up after the day I've had," Remus pushed.

"I see how perfect you are, Remus," Sirius whispered. "How amazing, and handsome you are. I think that the people who judge you for your Lycanthropy are fools, because they don't get to see how brilliant and hardworking you are."

Remus' shocked expression slowly moved into a smile.

"Handsome?"

Sirius chuckled, nervously. "That's what you picked up, yeah? Well, it's true," he replied. "You are very handsome, and you have beautiful eyes."

Remus stopped walking, and Sirius paused too, wondering if Remus had changed his mind about moving in together. It wasn't the best time to admit to finding Remus handsome, but he had slipped up, and Remus had caught it. There wasn't much other choice than to admit it, he had never really been good at lying to Remus.

"Sirius, your place is only one bedroom, where exactly will I be sleeping?" Remus asked.

"In the bed," Sirius replied, before realising how it sounded. "Oh shit, not like that, I mean that I was going to let you have the bed, whilst I take the sofa of course."

"That's a shame," Remus replied, starting to walk again, and Sirius walking fast to catch up. "I was hoping we would be sharing the bed."

"Yeah? Well, if you want," Sirius replied, trying not to sound too eager, but failing miserably.

Remus smiled as he felt a hand slide into his, just as they reached his run-down block of flats. A terrible day had just become one of his best days ever.

...oOo...

Remus opened the door, a frown on his lips. "I asked about the job, they turned me down on the spot," he told Sirius. Sirius stopped unpacking Remus' books, and looked at him.

"Two rejections in one day," he added, taking in Sirius' frustrated look.

"Let me take your mind off it," Sirius said, abandoning the half unpacked box of books. He pulled Remus over to the sofa, and they sat down, his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"How will you do that?" Remus asked, his heart pounding at the feel of Sirius' arms around him.

His question was answered in the form of Sirius' lips gently pressing against his own, moving slowly, savouring their first kiss.

"Tomorrow," Sirius said, pulling away. "Tomorrow is a new day, let's forget about it tonight, and we'll go out in the morning and see if we can find you a job. He waited for Remus to nod, before he leaned in and met his lips again.

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges:**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry -** Astronomy Class - Assignment Two. Though the stars shine with their own light, even the brightest star is hidden by daylight. Your Assignment: Write about a character who is overshadowed by someone else.

**The Birthday Challenge/Competition** - January - Latin: January is named after the Roman god of doorways. Write a story inspired by this line: "All my life has been a series of doors in my face."

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Prisoner of Azkaban - The Dementor - Write about the effects of a Dementor. Alternatively, write about Remus Lupin.

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** - OTP - First Kiss


	6. The Wrong Remus - WolfStar

**Title: The Wrong Remus.**

**WolfStar**

* * *

**Thanks to Michy Drarry Shipper for giving me the idea about Polyjuice earlier. :)**

**Word limit - 750 - 1000 words.**

* * *

James Potter glanced over the potion that had taken him a month to make. He filled a goblet and added the blonde hair. If he couldn't convince Lily to date him, maybe someone else could?

The smell of the Polyjuice Potion made him gag, but if it got him a date with Lily, then it was worth it.

He knew that Remus was teaching Peter some spells, so he had no worries about bumping into the real Remus, or anyone working out that it was really him. He knew Remus well enough to play the part.

**...oOo...**

Sirius left the Great Hall, alone, with no clue where all his friends were. He headed towards the Library, hoping to see Remus, when he spotted the object of his affections rushing towards him, and he spotted a hidden alcove.

Perfect.

It was an impulsive decision, and he grabbed Remus as he passed, pulling him into the hidden space, and pushing him into the wall. He pinned Remus' hands above his head and quickly cast silencing spells.

"You've had this coming for months," Sirius muttered, taking in the bewildered look on Remus' face. "All the flirting, the bending down a bit too low, the way you touch me and try to pretend it's innocent... but we both know it's not. The naughty moans you make when eating chocolate, we both know it's all for me."

"Sirius, what -"

"Lets stop with the games now. You win! I fucking want you, I'm going to do some very bad things to you," Sirius whispered, quickly covering Remus' lips with his own. One of his hands gripping Remus' above his head, and the other on Remus' hip.

Arms struggled against his hold, and the lips didn't' respond. Sirius let go, and was roughly shoved away.

"What the fuck?" the blonde shouted. "This is insane, Sirius. I haven't been flirting with you, and any touching was completely innocent. You've just... you've crossed the fucking line. You're like a brother to me, why would you think I would want to kiss you?"

Sirius took a step back, putting more distance between him and Remus, but Remus wasn't done.

"Just... just stay away from me for a bit, yeah? I like birds, I thought you did too."

Sirius sat in the alcove for a long time before slowly making his way back to the Common Room, wondering how he had messed up so badly.

**...oOo...**

"Okay, well done," Remus said, approvingly. Now let's try the Switching Spell. If you can switch your quill for my sugar quill, you can keep it.

Peter lifted his wand, and copied Remus' wand movements.

"Reponere."

"Try slowing down slightly, make your movements sharper," he informed Peter, repeating the action.

"Reponere," Peter tried again, and on his second attempt, he was shocked to find that he had managed the spell.

"Brilliant," Remus said, with a grin. "Do you want to stop there, we'll do some more tomorrow?"

Peter nodded. "Sure. I'm off to the kitchen, do you want anything?"

Remus realised they had missed lunch and nodded. "Yeah, just a sandwich, thanks."

**...oOo...**

Remus walked into the dorm room and grabbed a book off his bedside table. He headed to Sirius' bed, dropping down, his head on Sirius' lap. He was only there for a second before Sirius pushed him away, and he was confused by the way Sirius glared at him. "Mixed fucking signals," Sirius shouted. "Stop fucking leading me on."

Remus stared at him in confusion as Sirius pushed past James, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

**...oOo...**

It took a couple of days before James realised the obvious.

He had looked like Remus when Sirius had kissed him, which would explain the hurtful way that Sirius was treating Remus, and why the Werewolf was so upset. Remus didn't have a clue what was happening.

He watched Remus come in the room, and watched Sirius walk out, and Remus' eyes following him. James realised he had to do something and he grabbed Remus' arm, leading him downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner.

Sirius watched the pair approach him, and he glared at them.

"Sirius, it's not his fault," James said, as Sirius walked off. James rushed after him, grabbing his robes, pulling him back.

"It wasn't him," he said, as Sirius pushed him away. "It was me. I took Polyjuice potion so I could pretend to be Remus, so I could convince Lily to go on a date with me. I didn't expect you to choose that day to try to seduce Remus, and when you kissed me, I forgot that I looked like Remus, and I freaked out and pushed you away. I thought you were actually coming onto me, not him."

There was silence and James realised he had been shouting, and that everyone in the Hall was staring at him.

"You done what?" Remus said from behind him.

"Oh fuck, I tried to snog _you_?" Sirius said, in disgust. "That's disgusting, mate. I should have known it wasn't Remus, Remus would never..." He looked behind James, to where Remus stood, and grabbed the Werewolf's hand, pulling him out of the Great Hall.

James sank down next to Lily at the table. "I'm sorry, I -"

"Oh, I knew it was you," Lily interrupted. "You were still wearing your Head-Boy badge with your name on it. No, I'm still not going to date you, you have to do better than that, Potter. You make a lousy Remus."

**...oOo...**

"... so then you stormed off," Sirius finished, shoving Remus against the wall, and pressing against him. "I thought you didn't want me."

"Of course I want you," Remus replied, as Sirius' lips met his, kissing him deeply.

This time Remus' lips responded, and hands gripped Sirius instead of pushing him away, pulling him closer.

"So, who's better? Me or James?" Remus said, grinning.

"Can we agree to never speak of that again," Sirius replied.

"Sure, so tell me these bad things you plan to do to me?"

* * *

**Word Count - 1000 words exactly.**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges:**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Transfiguration Assignment two - **Write about someone trying to change themselves in order to try and fit in or achieve something. In other words, make themselves something they're not. You can make this entry as cracky or as serious as you like! Oh, and a Switching Spell must be performed somewhere in your entry.

**The Wood Wand Challenge - **Sycamore - A New Experience for a character.

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition **- Vanessa******: **Ursula's human disguise. Write about someone in disguise. Alt write about Polyjuice potion.

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Chamber of Secrets - 12. The Polyjuice Potion - Write about someone pretending to be someone they're not. Alternatively, write about someone making/doing something sneaky.

**19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge** - Prompt: 'with your name on it'.

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition - **Entry Fee.


	7. Carousel - WolfStar

**Competitions/Challenges:**

**A Variety of Prompts**: OTP - The day they met.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - An Important Character that doesn't get much screen time. (Remus never got enough)

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Chamber of Secrets - The Whomping Willow. Prompt: Something unexpected.

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Cypress - Remus Lupin

**Disney Character** - Bambi's mother. A character whose death saddened you (basically everyone in this fic)

**The Tumblr Competition.** Prompt - picture of a Carousel

T**he Fanficer's Monopoly** - Beautiful

* * *

Remus looked at the woman standing in front of his booth. "That's two pounds each," he said, reaching his hand out for the money. The customer handed over a five-pound note, and Remus handed back a pound, before waving them through. He let out a sigh. The queue was finally empty.

He hated how boring this job was.

He glanced at the carousel behind him and nodded his head, causing the guy controlling it to start it up. He entertained himself for a minute by listening to the music and watching the beautiful horses move up and down, before he glanced around, looking at the entertainment surrounding him.

Sometimes he got lucky, as he was situated right on the South Bank, he could watch all the shows that were set up, or listen to anyone playing music. But this week was rubbish. It was a man pretending his head was a dog in a cage. He was in a box with silver around it, and his head was poking through a hole in the top, which led to a dog carrier.

The man was pretending to sleep, before waking and barking at people passing.

It was a poor attempt, probably the poorest he had seen in a long time. He preferred to watch the moving statues, although these days the silver ones freaked him out. Silver statues should _never_ move. He just didn't understand. Anyone taking a walk down South Bank, past the London Eye, did not want to see this man pretending to be a dog.

When the carousel came to a stop, and all the children and adults alike clambered off, he glanced at the queue that had formed again, and let out an inaudible sigh. He really needed a new job.

"Just the two of us," the first customer said, and Remus took her money, passing her some change, and told her to go through. He quickly served the rest of the customers, until a familiar redhead appeared.

"That's two-pound - Oh, hey Lily, just jump on," he said, and she grinned, walking past the barrier, and got onto one of the horses.

Suddenly a child appeared in front of him.

"I want a go," she announced. Remus stared at her for a moment.

"Do you have two pounds?"

She nodded, putting the change on the counter.

"Go up ahead, you able to get on the horse?"

She nodded, and hopped up the steps, looking at the horses. "They all have names?" she exclaimed in delight. She walked around. "James, this one has your name," she said.

"Cool, are you picking that horse?" James asked, from somewhere Remus couldn't see from his booth.

"No, I found one called Stuart," she said, eagerly.

"Okay, are you going with Stuart then?" came the reply.

"No, I prefer this one. Her name is Cathy, she's beautiful" she responded. Remus let out a snort of laughter.

**...oOo...**

When the carousel stopped, Remus lifted his head from the counter, and noticed the queue had built up again. He quickly served the customers, the little girl at the end of the queue.

"Another turn?" He asked, and she nodded eagerly.

"Are any of the horses named after you?" The girl asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you get to pick the names?"

"No, they were put on the horses long before I started working here," Remus explained.

"Oh. Do you work here all the time?"

Remus blinked a few times. The kid was quite nosy.

"Sometimes."

"What's your name?"

"I... are you having another go?" he asked.

"That depends. My cousin said I could if I find out your name."

Remus grinned in amusement. "Well, who am I to stop you having another go. Go tell your cousin that my name is Remus."

She danced away, returning quickly with the money.

He resisted the urge to take a look for her cousin. Was it this James guy that she had shouted to before? Maybe his cousin was a girl? He shuddered at the thought.

**...oOo...**

"Back for another turn?"

"Well, that depends," she said, looking quite serious. "My cousin... he wants to know if you are single, and would like me to be very..." she looked in the direction where he guessed the cousin was standing.

"Very clear," came a shout.

"Yes, very clear that my cousin is a boy."

"How old is your cousin?"

"Sirius, how old are you?"

"Twenty," came the reply.

"He's twenty," she repeated to Remus.

Remus smiled. " Tell him that I might be single, and you should tell him that getting his kid cousin to find out information on me isn't the best way to chat me up. He should come and talk to me himself."

"Okay," she danced off, returning with her change, and putting it on the counter, before having another turn on the carousel.

**...oOo...**

It was an hour before the girl returned. "We had to get food," she explained.

"More questions?" Remus asked.

"Do you fancy boys?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Do you know that redhead girl from before?"

"Why?"

"Because my cousin's friend, James... he fancies her. If I can get him a date with her, he's going to give me ten pounds."

"Tell him to make it twenty, and I'll speak to her," Remus said, amused.

The girl looked confused for a moment, as she tried to remember her questions.

"Do you like boys with black hair?"

Remus thought about it. "Yeah," he replied. "What does your cousin look like?"

"He's got black hair, and girls always want to talk to him, like always. They giggle a lot."

"Does your cousin even know what I look like?"

"Yeah, we come here every week, and he really fancies you. So now he's paying me to find out about you so he can get you interested in him, so you can go on dates and kiss." She let out a giggle.

"Tell them that my shift finishes at five, and Lily, the redhead is meeting me here."

"James," she shouted, rushing away. "He said you have to give me twenty pounds before he'll get you a date, and that his shift ends at five. Do I get extra money for finding out the girl's name?"

Remus considered briefly if this was the same as pimping his friend out - it was only a date, but he was a bit worried he'd be on the end of a slap from her.

The girl returned with the money for the ride, grinning widely. "I get twenty pounds if you go out on a date with my cousin after your shift."

Remus hesitated. Pimping himself out for a date was just as bad.

"Fine," he sighed. He was too curious to refuse.

"Good, James will meet you here. Sirius is going to drop me home first."

She skipped up to the ride, and that was the last he saw of the girl.

**...oOo...**

Remus' shift finally ended, and he wondered if the guys would turn up. He couldn't deny that he was curious about a guy that would send his cousin to talk to him.

He stood by the wall, looking into the Thames, until someone grabbed his waist, and he jumped.

"Oh, it's you," he said, as he turned and looked into Lily's green eyes.

"Were you expecting someone else?" upon Remus' slight blush, she grinned. "You were? Who?"

"Well, this little girl came to the booth... apparently her cousin has a thing for me. The cousin's friend apparently has a thing for you, and told the little girl if you go on a date with him, he'll give her ten pounds. We managed to get that up to twenty."

"Remus John Lupin, are you trying to pimp me out?" she screeched, and Remus felt a lot of eyes on him. He tried to keep the smile off his face. "I knew you'd see it like that," he replied. "But her cousin was paying her if I agreed to go on a date with him too. It's just one date. I'm just waiting to see if they show up."

"Do you think they will?" Lily asked

"Well, it could have been a joke or something," Remus said, nervously. "She did say her cousin was good-looking, and I'm not exactly that myself."

"I think you're very good-looking," came a voice, and he turned around to see who the girl's cousin was.

"I'm Sirius," the man said, and Remus' eyes widened.

"But... you're gorgeous," he blurted out, before his face went red and his hand quickly covered his mouth.

"So are you," Sirius said, grinning at him. "Now, what do you want to do for our date, anything you like?"

Remus couldn't take his eyes off the dark-haired man in front of him. Surely there was a law against trousers being that tight, and teaming them with that leather jacket... when did he get so lucky?

"Are you my date?" Lily asked the boy standing next to him, wearing glasses and looking quite amused. He smiled at Lily hopefully. "Yeah," he replied. Lily grabbed his hand, leading him away. "Have fun, Remus," she said, smirking at him.

"Is it alright if I hold your hand?" Sirius asked, looking suddenly shy.

Remus grinned. "Of course. So, your cousin said you saw me before?"

"Yeah, I take her here every week. I've been trying for about a month to meet you."

"Well, now we've met..."

"And I'm glad," Sirius said, taking his hand and leading him through the crowds. "This is going to be a perfect date," he declared. "So perfect, that you'll agree to a second."

"I've no doubt about that," Remus replied, still baffled why this man wanted to go out with him.

"So, Dinner and a movie? You can either pick the movie or the restaurant."

"I'll let you surprise me," Remus replied, allowing Sirius to pull him closer as they walked. He allowed Sirius to let go of his hand, and smiled shyly as the hand slid around his waist as they walked.

It was two minutes into it, and was already proving to be a perfect date.

* * *

**Review please.**

**The man pretending to be a dog on South Bank scared my own dog once!**


	8. Passing Parchment - WolfStar

**Challenges/Competitions:**

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge:** Writing Style Form - Epistolary Form (An exchange of Letters.)

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Rowan - OTP

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition -** Quote: "You've got about as much charm as a dead slug."

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition Challenge **- The Half Blood Prince - Someone being forced to do something.

**Disney Character** - Faline - A pairing of your choosing

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 - Challenge/Competition** - Balloon Stall: Plot Bunny - "Two characters are caught passing notes in class and are forced to read them aloud as punishment."

* * *

**Pairing - WolfStar**

**Title - Passing Parchment**

* * *

Sirius' hand darted out, quickly passing a bit of parchment to James. As James' fingers enclosed around the parchment, it was swept from his hand by the Professor.

"Boys, I've told you not to pass notes in class," Professor McGonagall said, sternly. "Five points from Gryffindor. Up to the front please."

The boys looked at each other, and hesitantly moved to the front of the class.

"Read the note. If it was important enough to interrupt my class, I'm sure everyone will want to hear it."

Sirius looked at James in panic.

"Professor, we -"

"You shall read it or you'll get a weeks detention, and I'll read it out myself."

James' eyes quickly moved to the parchment, as did Sirius', and James was the first to start reading.

* * *

_'Sirius, you're looking pensive today. You haven't made a stupid comment all day. What's wrong?'_

_'Mate, I'm in love.'_

_'This has got to be good! Sirius Black doesn't fall in love. I believe those were your exact words?'_

_'That's true, but this is different. This is special.'_

_'What's her name?'_

_'James, this one is male.'_

_'Like a guy?'_

_'I'm pretty sure male and a guy mean the same thing, but yes. Tis true. I have fallen for a bloke.'_

_'Tis? Have you been reading Remus' Shakespeare books again? Come on - talk to me, this is strange. Never knew you poked that way.'_

_'Poked? Lets pretend you didn't say that. Okay, If you really want to know... I think I've been in love for a while.'_

_'How long?'_

_'At least six months.'_

_'Why?'_

* * *

Sirius froze at the next line. Remus was going to find out about his feelings. He looked at Professor McGonagall with a pleading look, but she shook her head. "Continue," she ordered.

* * *

_'He's amazing. He's smart, he's funny and he wears these sweaters... I have one under my pillow that smells like him.'_

_'That sounds a bit stalkerish.'_

_'He let me wear it once and never asked for it back, so I think that was his way of telling me I could keep it forever.'_

_'Piss off, it's Remus isn't it?'_

_'What makes you think that?'_

_'Because you're practically dating... the amount of times I've caught you cuddling up to him is ridiculous.'_

_'That's just cuddling. Cuddling is innocent.'_

_'We never cuddle though. You don't cuddle Peter either. Only Remus.'_

_'Because none of you lot are as lovely and as easy on the eyes as my Remus.'_

_'Oh, so he's YOUR Remus, is he?'_

_'I want him to be. Should I say something?'_

_"Like what?"_

_"Charm him? Chat him up? Snog him?"_

_"Charm... Mate, you've got about as much charm as a dead slug."_

_"Screw you."_

_"Look, good luck with this, just don't screw it up.'_

_'I won't. I've thought about it. I really do love him, James. Like I want to take him on dates and hold his hand and to be the reason he's blushing.'_

_'Then people will know you're gay.'_

_'I'm pretty sure half of them expect me to be, but I'm Bisexual. I still like birds, but I'd choose Remus over them. I'm going to do it. I'll ask him out. I'll ask him to Hogsmeade on Saturday.'_

* * *

"Ah... that's it, Professor," James said. "I don't think you want to hear the rest... it kinda goes into very adult detail about... things."

She nodded for them to go back to their seats, hoping this time they had learnt their lesson. Sirius didn't look at anyone as he walked through the room.

He sat in his seat, and his eyes fell on his desk, on a small bit of parchment, causing him to smile.

_'Yes to Hogsmeade and holding hands, but I want that jumper back. It's the brown one, it's my favourite and I've been looking for it. If you really need the smell of me to help you sleep, I would be more than happy to substitute myself for that jumper. _

_I would like a copy of that letter too. I want to read the bits that James couldn't say out loud in class._

_Remus x'_

* * *

**So... please review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you like and dislike so I know what sort of thing to keep writing and what to improve on.**


	9. Saving Water - WolfStar

**So, I was given the following plot bunny: The main character sees something he/she isn't meant to see.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

**Title: Saving Water**

**Pairing: WolfStar**

* * *

Sirius Black was never one for mornings. He hated getting up and jumping in the shower whilst half asleep. He hated the feel of the water on his skin, he preferred showers when he was wide awake. He hated using charms to dry his hair, as they never left it as soft as he liked.

He hated that his friends would get tired of waiting for him, and leave for breakfast without him. James and Peter would sod off, but at least Remus would wait.

But that day, he woke up to the sound of the door slamming, and he realised he was alone.

His gaze fell on three beds, one made tidily, and two with the covers sloppily thrown into place. He groaned as he lifted himself from his bed, and stumbled over to the bathroom, stripping his pajama's on the way, dropping them onto the floor.

There was no-one there to see him after all. He yawned as he stepped into the bathroom, naked, and took a couple of steps towards the shower, when he heard it turn on.

"Who's in here," he demanded, storming over to the shower, and finding himself face to face with a very naked Remus. The look of shock mirrored on the other boys face.

"Could have told me you were in here," Sirius grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes, and letting them drift over Remus' body, down to a very obvious erection that Remus was struggling to hide.

It might have been a shock, but it was a very welcome one.

"Budge up, I'm sure there's space for the both of us," he said, stepping closer, stopping Remus from leaving. He watched in amusement as Remus' cheeks burned red.

"Sirius, I'll take my shower after you're finished," Remus said, trying not to let his eyes linger as obviously as Sirius' seemed to be.

"Nonsense," he replied, giving Remus a little shove back into the shower. "We're saving water, it's good for the environment, and you are always one for being environmental and recycling and shit... Now do you want to wash me first, or should I wash you?"

**...oOo...**

"Where the hell are they," James asked from the breakfast table. "We left over an hour ago. Remus said he'd wake Sirius after his shower. Do you think he forgot?"

"If he forgot, he would have come down here alone," Peter pointed out. "Wait, there they are."

The doors to the Great Hall had opened and the pair stepped through. "Good timing," Peter said, as they took their seats, "the foods about to go."

"Sirius, what's that on your neck... that wasn't there last night?" James said, staring at a bite on his neck and frowning.

"Looks fresh," Peter added.

"Ah, that... that was there when I woke up," Sirius replied. "I don't know."

James' eyes slid suspiciously to Remus, who wouldn't look up from his plate. He grabbed Remus by his robes, pulling them sideways to reveal a suspicious looking red mark on the Werewolves neck

"I suppose yours appeared over night too?" James asked.

"I... burnt myself in the shower," Remus mumbled.

"Sirius, I never knew your mouth was hot enough to burn someone," Peter smirked.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, we're both naked," Remus whispered.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we're both straight," Sirius said, reaching for the soap.

"Sirius, neither of us are stra-" his sentence was lost to a gasp that escaped his mouth as Sirius' soapy hands caressed over his chest.

"Oh yeah, so that means two extremely sexy men are naked in the shower together," Sirius said. "I bet you planned it like this, you dirty werewolf, trying to seduce me." He watched the soap trail down Remus' body. "Looks like you're filthy Remus, I'm going to have to give you a good thorough clean."

**...oOo...**

"I think they're holding hands under the table, Peter said, quietly. "They're just using their other hands, which makes no sense, because Sirius isn't left handed."

"I think you're right," James said, grinning at the two red faced wizards.

"So what if we are?" Sirius muttered. "Maybe I like holding Remus' hand?"

"No, nothing wrong with that... so which one topped?" James asked.

Remus couldn't hold back the smirk on his lips.

**...oOo...**

"So... I think I've developed a complex about showering alone," Remus said, as James and Peter left for breakfast the next day. "It seems terrible waste of water..."

Remus had never seen Sirius Black get out of bed so fast, his clothes thrown to the floor as he rushed to join Remus in the bathroom.

"Don't worry Remus, you'll have to shower alone ever again," Sirius declared, grabbing the Werewolf's hand and dragging him under the water, pressing Remus against the wall, and letting their lips meet.

* * *

**798 words**

* * *

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition - Plot Bunny: The main character sees something he/she isn't meant to see.**

The Wood Wand Challenge - Larch - A surprise

The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition - District Seven - A Half-Blood (Remus)

Harry Potter Chapter Competition - Book one - Finding someone somewhere unexpectedly.

Disney Character - Peter Pan - Write about Sirius Black


	10. Friendship - RL & LE

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Divination - ****A****ssignment Three - **Write a fic where (at least) two characters hold hands at some point. **Prompt used**: After all this time?

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Cedar - A Strong Friendship

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge** - Wolf Mutts - Write about a Werewolf or a Character that looked different in the films than in the book.

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Goblet of Fire - The Third Task - Friendship.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Kristoff** -** Write about strength and friendship.

**19,000 Prompts, 500 words, one week** - Prompt: Curious.

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge - **Refreshment Stand.

* * *

**Title - Friendship**

**Pairing - Lily and Remus (Friendship Fic)**

* * *

"Remus, I know what you are. I know you're a Werewolf," Lily whispered.

Remus' gaze shot to hers in horror. He couldn't breath and wanted to stand and run, but he couldn't seem to move his legs. All he could do was stare into those brilliant green eyes in fear of what would follow those words.

He was scared what would happen next. What she would say? What she would do? He didn't want to lose his friend. He didn't want her to hate him because of what he was. When she asked him to move away from the table they were working at, he hadn't expected this at all. She had looked so calm when she asked him for a private word. He had actually assumed it was about James.

"Remus, breathe," came her calm voice. "I need you to breathe. If you don't, Sirius, James and Peter are going to come over, and I want to talk to you alone about this. Can you please breath for me."

Lily's tone was soothing, and he tried to nod as he sucked in a breath. He felt light-headed, and allowed his head to fall into his hands as he tried to focus.

"How did you find out?" he finally asked, his voice shaking. He couldn't even try to make it sound normal, the panic of what would happen next was overwhelming and he wanted to run. He lifted his head again, trying to focus on her face. Letting his hands fall onto the table between them. They were clenched together so hard, Lily was concerned he would leave bruises on himself.

"I've known for a while now," Lily replied, her eyes meeting his eyes. "I had hoped you would tell me yourself, but I realised that wasn't going to happen. I thought I'd tell you that I knew."

"But you've been acting normal towards me?" Remus asked, confused. Shouldn't she have withdrawn from him? Shouldn't she have started spending less time with him, or joined another study group?

"Of course I have, I was initially shocked, because you hide it so well, but I'd never stop being your friend."

Remus stared at her, trying to believe her.

"Oh Merlin, that's what you thought?" Lily said, her eyes widening. "You thought I wasn't going to want to be around you anymore because of your..." she paused. "Lycanthropy," she whispered, glancing around. Her eyes fell on James, Sirius and Peter, who were watching from a few tables away, concerned for their friend. "You think I'd just forget our friendship, after all this time? You think I'd just walk away from you?"

"But I'm... I'm not..."

"Remus," she said, her hands on top of his. He let her separate his hands, and she took one between her own. "I don't care that you are a Werewolf. You are my friend. You are still the same Remus who gives me advice, and pesters me to go on a date with Potter. The same Remus that I study with. You are my friend, and this isn't going to change anything. I promise."

His eyes stayed on Lily's hands holding his. "Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to be friends."

"I'm sure," she said, certainly. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

"Thank you," he whispered tears escaping his eyes. "You, Sirius, Peter and James... I'm so grateful to have you all."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Lily began, and he shook his head. "I don't mind," he replied, he couldn't blame her for being curious, and it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

She waited as he collected himself, and gripped his hands tightly, trying to show him how she wasn't afraid of him, and offer him comfort. He was still Remus, and she didn't for one moment think that he was any of the things that the books said that Werewolves were.

"I was five, and my father worked at the Ministry and insulted Greyback, saying he was soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death. Greyback came to our house on the next full moon, and I didn't know he... I left the window open because my room was too hot, and he got in, and he was there to kill me, but never managed to do so."

Lily was horrified. She had never imagined it had happened so young. She had heard of Greyback, but couldn't comprehend someone to be that much of a monster as to attack a small child like that. Tears gathered in her eyes as she imagined a tiny Remus in a massive hospital bed, scared and uncertain as to what was happening. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she slipped from her seat and moved around the table, wrapping Remus in her arms, and holding him tightly.

"I'll always be your friend," she promised, her voice barely about a whisper, and his arms wrapped around her in return. When she finally pulled away from him, she glanced over at the other Marauders. "Now, I know why you're Moony, can you explain Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail to me?"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry, Lily. You'll just have to work that one out on your own too," he said, grinning at her.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Words - 877**


	11. A Mother's Love - Hope Lupin & WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Care of Magical Creatures - Assignment three - Write about a minor character who plays a very large role in the life of a more well-known character. Your focus should be on the minor character and whatever relationship they have with the other character.

**The Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Philosopher's Stone - Through the Trap Door - A character feeling strongly about something.

**Disney Character Challenge** - **The Blue Fairy: **A kind fairy who grants wishes to those who deserve them. Write about someone helping another.

**Wand Wood Challenge** - Elm - Write about an authoritative figure (Parent/Professor etc)

* * *

**Story Title - A Mother's Love**

**Hope Lupin - mostly family fic, with a side of WolfStar.**

* * *

"Mum, I don't think I should go," Remus said, his hands shaking as he held up his school robes. "What if they don't like me there? What if I don't fit in? What if they work out my secret? I don't belong."

"Remus, don't say that," Hope scolded. "You are an amazing boy. You'll find your place there, and if someone works out your secret, you go to Dumbledore straight away. You do belong. You deserve this more than anyone."

"But what if -"

"My darling, you can spent your whole life saying what if, but if you don't go, you'll spend your whole life regretting that you never took this chance. The Headmaster has offered you a wonderful chance, a chance to be like everyone else, and that's what you are going to do. You are going to that school no matter how much I'll miss you around here, and you will write me long wonderful stories of your adventures, you'll tell me about all the girls chasing you..."

She let out a laugh as he pulled a face.

"You'll come back here and show me your books and tell me what you've learnt, and maybe even your friends can visit."

"What if I don't make any?" Remus asked, nervously.

"Remus," Hope said, softly. "You don't have any here. At least you'll have the chance to learn there, and you'll be around others your own age. You are a wonderful boy, and you'll make a friend. I can't teach you anything here, except Muggle lessons, and your father is looking for a cure. Until that day arrives, we want the best for you. I'll miss you like mad, but I want you to do this."

"What if I hurt someone?" He whispered.

"The Headmaster would never endanger any of his students," Hope insisted. "He found somewhere for you to transform. No more being in a cage, darling."

"No cage?" Remus repeated, his eyes lighting up, and Hope realised that out of everything, the fact that he wasn't going to be in a cage was the deciding point for him.

"You will have to during the holidays," she reminded him. "But whilst you are at school, you'll have a warded shack to transform in."

Remus let his mum wrap her arms around him. The thought of going away scared him. He was used to it being just them, their little family. He didn't have friends, but he was allowed to read his parents books - muggle books of his mothers, and fascinating magic books of his fathers.

"Darling, if you really hate it there, we can withdraw you from the school, just give it a chance. You deserve this," Hope said. Later that evening, she found Lyall's copy of Hogwarts: A History, and left it on Remus' bed. It was the one book Lyall never showed Remus before, as they had assumed that Remus would never attend.

They never wanted him to see the book and find out how truly amazing Hogwarts was, but now he had the chance to go. It was time for him to read the book.

**...oOo...**

"Mum, these are my friends," Remus said, proudly, as three boys followed him into the house, his father coming in last. "This is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black."

"It's lovely to meet you all," Hope said, rushing forward. "Remus talks of you often, I can't believe it's taken so long for you all to come and visit."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs Lupin," the trio said in return, looking around the muggle house in awe. It took only a few seconds before they each bolted to different things in the room, examining them.

"What does this do?" Sirius asked, pushing buttons on the remote control, and jumping when the TV came on. Peter was examining the telephone, and James was fascinated by the air freshener.

Hope let out a laugh. "Your father was the same," she said to Remus. "Fascinated by these things for a long time. Remus, perhaps you should explain the items to them."

She observed quietly as Remus explained the purposes of the items to the boys, and invited them to go into the garden. She watched the blush appear on his cheeks as one of the boys grabbed his hand, dragging him outside.

**...oOo...**

"So, which of you have girlfriends?" Hope asked over dinner.

"I almost have one... Lily Evans, she's beautiful," James sighed.

"Almost? She hates you," Sirius scoffed, and the boys all laughed at James' pout.

"Not me," Peter said.

"What about you, Sirius?" Hope asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, a handsome bunch like you should all have girls chasing you... unless you prefer having boys after you?" She asked, watching Sirius closely.

She didn't miss the way his eyes flicked to her son at her words, and she certainly didn't miss the blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

**...oOo...**

"Mum, whats the most disappointing thing I could ever do?" Remus asked.

"There's only one thing that could disappoint me, dear. That's if you became one of those Death Eaters."

"I would never do that," Remus said, appalled.

"I know you wouldn't. Now what do you want to tell me?"

"How do you know I want to tell you something?"

She looked at her son carefully. "Remus, you would never ask me what you could do to disappoint me unless you plan to do something or have already done something. Now, you could never disappoint me."

"I like someone," he said.

"Yes, I know. It's Sirius Black, isn't it?"

Remus stared at her in shock.

"Well, it was so obvious to me, I've never seen you blush before, yet you blush all the time around him. Have you kissed him yet?"

"Mum," Remus said. "Aren't you... disappointed?"

"Darling, I could have lost you when you were five years old. When you pulled through, I knew that I could never be disappointed in the most important person in my life. Whatever happens, I'll be proud of you."

"Thanks mum, but no, he doesn't even notice me."

"He does dear, I promise you that."

**...oOo...**

Hope watched the boys each time they came to visit, and it wasn't until the summer after they finished school that she noticed a change in their behaviour. They were on the brink of their relationship starting, and all she wanted was for her son to be happy.

She watched hands that brushed together, nervously. She saw the shy glances, that showed both boys were aware of their feelings, and not certain how to take that step that brought them away from friendship.

Finally she sighed, and shoved some money into Remus' hand, and informed him and Sirius they were going on a date. She pushed them out of the door, and when they returned, she was satisfied to see them hand in hand. She approved of the way Sirius Black looked at her son - as though Remus was the most important person in the world.

Because Remus was.

**...oOo...**

_'My Dearest Remus,_

_I know things look bad, and everything has gone to hell right now. All we have are each other. I know it hurt so much loosing your friends, and your fiancé, but I'm still here, and anytime you need me, I'll be there to talk to you, to give you advice, or just to hold you like I used to when you were young. _

_If I could fix any of this, I would. If I could find a way for Sirius to be innocent, I would search. I'm so sorry that this is another thing I can't fix for you. Our home is always welcome if you want to return._

_As for you mentioning your regret for your feelings for him, you should never regret falling in love. You can't help that you still love him, and he loved you more than anything, it was clear to see. It's painful when we lose the one's we love, that's why we hold the one's we have left so close._

_We love you more than anything, and we'll help you through this._

_Mum and Dad.'_

* * *

**Review please.**

**1360 words**


	12. Fun With Ice-Cream - WolfStar

**Hogwarts Fair 2014** **Competition**- Balloon Stand Plot-Bunny: Character A and Character B visit a beach together

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Deathly Hallows - Shell Cottage - Write about the Beach

**The Disney Character Challenge** - Tinkerbell - Write about Someone who is jealous.

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** - Relationship - In a romantic relationship.

**Wand Wood Challenge** - Willow - Write about an instance where a character is jealous or insecure

* * *

**Fun with Ice-Cream**

**WolfStar**

* * *

"It's the done thing, Moony," Sirius explained. "Couples are supposed to go to the beach, and sit in the sun and stuff."

"Oh, so it's one of those date things on your list?" Remus asked.

"Yup," Sirius said, proudly. "We're going to all those places, and when we've done that, we'll make another list of more places."

Remus nodded, carefully wiping a bit of sand off the towel, and moving his legs closer to him. Sirius finished setting up their spot, opening a cooler and pulling out some sandwiches and drinks, handing Remus' to him. Remus carefully wiped his hands on his t-shirt, hoping there was no sand on them before eating, and once he was done, he pulled his sunglasses over his eyes and laid down.

"Remus, can I put sun cream on you?" Sirius asked, his voice husky.

"If you want," Remus replied, grinning at him.

"Can you take off your top?" Sirius added, and Remus tried to fight a smile as he slipped his top off, and rolled onto his stomach. Sirius' fingers started caressing his back as the cream was rubbed in. He couldn't help the sighs coming from his lips as the talented fingers touched every inch of his back, massaging the sun cream into it.

"I think you'll need some cream too," Remus replied, pulling Sirius to lay down, before straddling his back, and applying cream to him too, hoping to tease Sirius as much as Sirius had been teasing him.

"So, what do we do here?" Remus asked, finally slipping off Sirius' back, and laying down next to him.

"Well, I was going to spend the time admiring your fascinating body," Sirius replied. "Well, until I couldn't bear it anymore, and then I was planning on setting a notice-me-not spell so I could do naughty things to you."

"In the sand?"

Sirius nodded. "I think you'd look good laying in the sand as I -"

"Get sand in all the places I don't want sand?" Remus finished, his eyebrow raised.

Sirius nodded eagerly, and Remus let out a sigh.

"Ice-cream," Sirius suddenly announced, spotting an ice-cream van a little distance away, on the pavement leading to the beach. "Can you explain muggle money to me again? I could really do with some ice-cream."

He pulled out his wallet, and Remus held up a few pound coins. "Okay, these are pound coins. If the ice-creams come to three-pound, you give three. But if they come to three-pound fifty, you give four. You got that? Don't worry about counting out change, just give the pound coins. It's the easiest way."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Anything in particular you want?"

Remus shook his head. "Whatever you're having."

**...oOo...**

As Sirius walked away, two girls set up on the beach next to them and unrolled their towels. Sirius walked back, passing Remus' ice-cream, and looked at the girls, winking in their direction, and within seconds they were in his and Sirius' space, sitting on their towel, staring at HIS boyfriend. Sirius handed Remus a cone covered with chocolate sauce and a flake, and started licking his own ice-cream, and Remus couldn't resist watching Sirius' tongue darting out and scooping up the ice-cream.

The brunette was thrusting her chest out, and Remus wanted to slap the smile off her face, whilst the blonde stared at Remus hopefully.

"I'm Amanda," she said, flashing Remus what he assumed was a flirtatious smile. It done nothing for him. His attention turned away from her, onto Sirius and the brunette who was flicking her hair way too much.

He watched Sirius talk to the girl as Amanda tried to make conversation with him, and soon Sirius and the girl were both laughing, and the girl was moving closer, and he couldn't help but listen to her.

"Well, me and Amanda were going to a party after this, if you and your friend wanted to join us? Or the four of us could have our own private party?"

At that point, Remus was caring less and less that she was female. He would drag her away from his Sirius by her hair if required. Sirius was his boyfriend, his mate... and this girl was a threat. The wolf was very displeased, he could hear it in his head.

Sirius glanced at Remus, raising his eyebrows, and Remus said nothing. He wondered if Sirius actually realised what the invitation was for. Sirius could be amazingly oblivious sometimes.

As Sirius turned back to the girl, the ice-cream that he had neglected dripped down his chest.

"Remus, do you have a tissue?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I'll get that," the brunette said, her fingers reaching for Sirius. She was about to touch Remus' boyfriend, and Remus held back the growl in his throat. Instead he quickly leaned forward, and ran his tongue slowly up Sirius' body, collecting the small chunk of ice-cream that had fallen on Sirius' amazing stomach.

"You have some on your mouth too," Remus said. Sirius didn't, but he didn't know that. Remus just wanted to show this girl that Sirius was taken. His tongue stroked against Sirius' lip, before pulling it between his and sucking on it, before he moved back to where he was sitting. The girl'ss fingers were still frozen in the air, where she had reached for Sirius.

Remus knew he looked smug and he didn't care. His gaze stayed on the brunette, as she stared back in shock, looking quite unhappy with how the situation had turned out.

"Sirius, I think it's time we go, maybe invest in more ice-cream, you taste good with ice-cream..." Remus said, his gaze still on the brunette. She could glare all the liked, he didn't care. Sirius would always choose him.

"Ladies, was great to meet you," Sirius said, jumping up, and throwing their stuff together. "I can't turn down an offer like that. You enjoy your party later." Remus threw the blanket over his arm, and grabbed the shoulder bag as Sirius grabbed the cooler and threw the sun cream in.

"Come on love, before I'm tempted to fuck you right here on the beach in front of everyone," Remus whispered loudly, and Sirius practically dragged him off the beach, desperate to get some ice-cream and get him home.

Sirius smiled to himself as he led the way from the beach. It took Remus less time than expected.

He loved when Remus got jealous, and especially loved the amazing possessive sex that followed every time. Sometimes he wondered how Remus could be so blind. Surely it was clear that he had no interest in that girl, he just liked it when Remus was a bit rough with him afterwards. He would always choose Remus over anyone else.

* * *

**Word Count - 1123**

**Review Please**


	13. James' Prophecy - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Arithmancy Assignment three - Write a story in which a prediction is made. Three prompts used: **tonight**, **maybe**, **hide.**

**The Harry Potter Chapter Competition - **The Prisoner of Azkaban - Professor Trelawney's Prediction - Write about a fake prediction coming through anyway.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition - **Effie Trinket - A Prefect.

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge - **Niffler Lucky Dig.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Cheshire Cat: a cat who loves to trick people. Write about someone who messes with someone else's mind.

* * *

**James' Prophecy**

**WolfStar**

* * *

James Potter stared into the Crystal ball.

"Mate, I hate to tell you this, but I've made a prediction. I see something that you won't like."

"What?"

"Well, at nine o'clock tonight, Remus is going to be snogging someone on the second floor in one of the alcoves."

Sirius leaned forward, trying to get a look in the ball himself. "No, Remus is single. I checked with him yesterday."

"Doesn't mean he's not going to be snogging someone. It'll happen when he's doing his prefect rounds."

They were silent for a moment as the Professor walked past their table.

"What about... if I borrowed the cloak to make sure that this is accurate, just want to make sure Remus is safe."

James shrugged. "Yeah if you want, I would have thought you'd have better things to do than follow Remus."

Sirius glared at the crystal ball. He had been getting the nerve to get Remus for himself, and there was no way he was letting someone else swoop in and steal Remus away.

**...oOo...**

It was finally nine o'clock, and Sirius was walking slowly behind Remus, watching him carefully, waiting for someone to turn up for a snogging session. Clearly whoever it was wanted to take advantage of Remus, and Sirius was determined to stop them. They walked across the first floor, heading up to the second, and no-one appeared. When they reached the end of the corridor, Remus started back, and froze as he passed Sirius.

"Sirius, I can smell you," he said. "Why are you following me?"

There was no answer, and Remus reached out, accidently hitting Sirius in the nose. "Fuck, ow that hurt," Sirius whimpered.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were so close," Remus replied, pulling the cloak from his friend. "Now, why are you here?"

"Well, James had a vision in class... he was looking in the crystal ball."

"What did he see?"

"Someone taking advantage of you," Sirius complained. "I came to protect you."

Remus laughed. "Sirius, I'm not meeting anyone. When's this going to happen?"

"On this floor, any time now," Sirius explained, looking around. The person could appear at any moment. "Maybe we should hide from whoever it is?"

Without thinking, he dragged Remus into one of the alcoves, peeking out for whoever James saw.

The time ticked on, and it was almost ten, and Sirius sighed. "We managed to avoid whoever it was," he said, turning around.

"Are you sure?" came a dangerous voice from behind him. "You know, visions like that are never wrong. James saw me with someone? What was happening?"

"Well, you were snogging in one of these alcoves, on this floor," Sirius explained, still watching for someone.

"And where are we?"

"In one of the alcoves?"

"Exactly."

Sirius froze as he realised what had happened. Had James seen him and Remus snogging? He turned around with a grin. "Now that I got you in here, Moony," he began.

**...oOo...**

"They've been in that alcove for ages," Peter said, as they watched the map. "What are they doing?"

"Standing a bit far away from each other," James said. "Oh wait, not anymore. I bet they are snogging."

"So... did you really see something in that crystal ball?"

"Mate, those fumes up there had me so out of it, even I don't know what I saw or didn't see," James replied with a grin.

* * *

**Review please**

**Word Count - 565**


	14. Anything For You - Jily

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Speed Drabble: Prompts - "You waited up for me?" "You've got to be kidding me!" "Anything for you, love" "melody" and "glow"

**Disney Character Challenge** - Eeyore - Someone dealing with loss.

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Goblet of Fire - The Beginning - Comfort

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition** - Refreshments

* * *

**Title - Anything For You**

**Pairing - Jily**

* * *

James Potter sat in the Common Room in silence. Sirius, Peter and Remus had retired to bed, although they had wanted to wait with him, he had insisted they go up, and he'd let them know how it went.

It wasn't until after midnight that he saw the portrait move, and Lily climb through. He quickly stood up, and rushed over to her, concern on his face.

"You waited up for me?" she asked in surprise, seeing him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I wanted to make sure you were okay... well, you wouldn't be okay, but I just wanted someone to be here for you when you got back."

She gave a sad smile, as he led the way back to the sofa, and she sat down next to him. The glow of the fire, the only light in the room, but it was enough to see the red of her eyes.

"So?" He asked.

She let out a sour laugh. "It was unbearable - she was unbearable. I mean it was our mother's funeral, and she... she couldn't even be nice to me for one day. She called me a freak, blamed me for mum dying."

"You've got to be kidding me!" James stared at her in disbelief. He knew her sister was vile, but not to this extent. The beautiful melody of her voice was lost where her voice strained as she spoke.

"Nope, she said with my powers, I should have been able to do something to make mum better. She said it's my fault, because I could have saved her."

"She knows you can't -"

"She does, I explained it all when dad died. First I'm a freak show, a disappointment for being a witch, and now she's pissed that I'm not even a good enough one to save my parents."

James reached out to brush the tears from her eyes, and she leaned into his chest.

"She wants to keep their house for herself, she said her fiancé will buy out my share. I haven't got a choice in the matter. She says I can't come back there." Tears were flowing freely now, and James let his hand reach up and stroke her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, love, you'll stay with us," he reassured her. "It'll be a bit insane, what with Sirius and Remus, but we'll look after you."

She let out a loud sniff, and brought her head away from his chest.

"Thank you, James," she whispered.

"Anything for you, love," he replied.

* * *

**420 Words**

**Review Please :)**


	15. Sirius' Fear - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Defence Against the Dark Arts - Assignment 3 - Write a romantic or tragic scene that takes place in a DADA class or classroom. Prompts 'first,' 'text,' and 'kitten.'

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Scavenger Hunt - DADA Classroom.

**The Wood Wand Challenge/Competition** - Redwood - Felix Felicis

**The Hunger Games Trilogy** - Tracker Jacker - Someone's Fear

**The Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Prisoner of Azkaban - A Character's Greatest Fear

**The Scrabble Challenge** - Jostling.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Piglet - Someone's fear.

**Hogwarts Fair 2014** - Niffler Lucky Dig

* * *

**Sirius' Fear.**

**WolfStar.**

* * *

"Well done, Mr Black," Professor Slughorn said, handing the potion over. Sirius pushed his sweat covered hair from his face, and pocketed the potion. When Professor Slughorn had offered a prize of a bottle of Felix Felicis as a prize, Peter had sabatagued Snape's potion, whilst James asked Lily to make one that wasn't quite as good as usual. It took a bit of convincing, but she finally agreed.

Sirius had put everything he had into getting this potion perfect. He had never worked so hard in his life, but his eyes were on that prize.

Needless to say, Sirius was holding one of the few things in the world that could help him get the romantic attentions of one Remus Lupin.

**...oOo...**

"Today I want to continue going through what you've learnt in your previous years. Your previous Professor's notes are quite lacking, so I would like you all to take a turn at facing a Boggart.

Half the class groaned.

"Just a quick run-through," Professor Cedar replied, gesturing the students to move forward, whilst they all started jostling each other in their attempts to get to the back of the line.

**...oOo...**

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin, would you like to take your turns?" Professor Cedar asked. Remus' gaze fell on his feet as Sirius shook his head.

The Professor hesitated for a moment. "Would you prefer to stay behind after class and face it?"

Sirius nodded. It wasn't that he was scared, it was because he knew what would come out, and he didn't want the Gryffindors or the Slytherins seeing him like that.

"Alright, class dismissed. For your homework, I would like 12 inches of parchment on dealing with a Boggart and why it takes its form. You can include what the Boggart turns into for you, and how you defeated it. I would also like you to read the text on Boggarts, as I may ask questions at the start of the next lesson."

**...oOo...**

"Mr Lupin, you're up first," Professor Cedar said once all the other students had left the room, and Remus took a deep breath, stepping forward. He knew what was coming, and it was the knowledge of the creature that would emerge that made him wait behind. He didn't want anyone to realise what his fear was, and connect the dots between the monster that came from the trunk.

Sirius had never seem Remus face a Boggart before, he had always waited outside the room for Remus. The other boy always went quiet for days afterwards and would never tell them what he saw. Sirius always wondered what Remus was afraid of.

Professor Cedar waved her wand and the lid of the trunk fell back. It was seconds before they saw something twisting and turning, deciding on a shape before settling on a man, and Sirius was uncertain who it was.

He stared at the figure in confusion, wondering how Remus would know someone like this. The man was large, with yellow eyes, and disgusting yellow rotted teeth. He was unkempt and looked like he hadn't washed in weeks. His eyes fixed on Remus and he snarled. Remus stood frozen. The man looked more like a monster than a man.

As Sirius watched from behind Remus, the man transformed into a large wolf, and Remus took a step back. Sirius quickly moved forward as the wolf advanced on Remus, and he stepped up beside his shaking friend.

"You can do this," Sirius whispered. "I know you can. He's not a big scary wolf. What's the opposite of a big scary wolf?"

Remus' head shook, he couldn't think, he could only watch this creature advance on him, the same way he watched it when he was five years old, and screaming for his father.

"Come on Remus, fight your fear. I'll help you."

"Sirius, stay back," Remus said, his voice full of panic, as he tried to shove Sirius behind him, not taking his eyes off the wolf. "Don't go near him. Just wait outside."

"Fuck off, like I'd ever leave you alone like this," Sirius replied. "You're facing your biggest fear, and you think I'm going to let you do that alone? Come on Remus, picture a little fluffy animal."

"Riddikulus," Remus tried, but the creature was still advancing.

"You can do this," Sirius urged, and Remus repeated the spell, leaving a fluffy white kitten sitting where the Boggart had been.

Remus was breathing heavily, and as the Professor checked on him, Sirius took a sip of the Felix Felicis, hoping it would help him. Remus was about to see his own fear. Maybe afterwards he could try something, like holding Remus' hand, and the potion would allow him to get away with it. Maybe he could even get away with a kiss?

On the Professor's order, Sirius stepped forward, and the kitten slowly turned into an almost mirror image of Sirius. This wasn't him though, this was a Sirius Black in green and silver robes. One that stood with his parents hands on his shoulders, as they looked at him proudly. The sleeve was rolled up, revealing the brand of the dark mark on his arm.

A mask appeared, covering his face, hiding his identity. He had seen those masks before, and the sight of him with the death eater brand and the Death Eater mask made him feel sick.

Sirius shouted Riddikulus, but the Boggart just changed forms.

Sirius in his mask shooting James down.

His brother's dead body.

But when he saw Remus stand where he had just been, he froze, his wand pointed at this form of Remus.

"Why would I want anything to do with you? You betrayed me last year, and you are just like your family. How could I ever love someone who's parents hunt my kind for fun? You don't deserve me, Sirius. You're full of dark-blood and dark magic, and one day it'll take you over, and you'll be one of them."

The look in this Remus' eyes was cold and cruel, but Sirius couldn't stop listening.

"Like someone so dark would ever deserve to have me return his feelings."

Everything was telling him to leave the room, so he turned and ran, leaving the Boggart for Remus and the Professor to deal with.

**...oOo...**

As he yanked the door open, Remus caught him, grabbing his arm, and forced him back.

"No, you're going to face this. You're going to face your fear," he insisted, pulling Sirius back towards the boggart by the hand. "You know I would never think any of that about you."

As he approached, the figure turned back into Sirius with the dark mark on his arm.

"It's not a prediction for the future, Sirius, it's telling you what you're most afraid of. You are most afraid of being like your family and being a Death Eater... and me thinking you're dark. We both know that isn't going to happen. Face it like I faced mine."

"Riddikulus," Sirius said, his hand shaking as the wand pointed. He watched the dark mark shift and form into a colourful floral tattoo spreading down his arm instead, which caused him to smile slightly. Remus' hand in his own seemed to help him a bit.

The Professor stepped forward. "I'd like you both to try again with this tomorrow after dinner," she said. "Take a few minutes in here to relax and talk about what's just happened. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

She levitated the locked trunk, and the classroom door closed behind her.

"So, that was Greyback?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I just made me think back to when I was a kid... So, you're scared of turning dark?"

"It could happen," Sirius said. "There's darkness in here," he put his hand on his chest. "It could just take over. There's the insanity in my family, and what if that -"

"I'm a dark creature, I know all about feeling the darkness inside," Remus interrupted. "But I have no intention of turning over to the dark side, Sirius. You have a choice in the matter. You are good and I can never see you turning dark because it's not who you are. You are the most amazing person in my life, and you know I'd never say any of those things that the boggart said."

"You wouldn't?" Sirius couldn't help but question it.

"None of it, not even the bit about feelings and love... to be honest, if it wasn't Greyback that appeared, it would have been quite similar to yours, except it would have been you appearing, and saying the same things to me... about me being a dark creature, and unworthy of your love."

"Love?"

"Maybe," Remus blushed. "What I'm saying is that I would never believe that you could be dark, and I never want to be dark. You just saw what happens to Werewolves when they turn dark. We both might have that darkness inside us, but that's not who we are. You are nothing like your family and I'm nothing like Greyback, and we'll both stay on the right side. We'll both keep the darkness at bay, and do what's right because that's who we are."

"Remus... thank you," Sirius whispered. "But you said love, and something is telling me to kiss you. I took Felix Felicis before I faced the boggart, so I was hoping it wasn't stearing me in the wrong direction."

"You're asking to kiss me?"

"Well, I don't want you to punch me," Sirius replied. "You might laugh in my face too, I want to make sure I'm not making an idiot of myself."

"I won't punch you or laugh at you," Remus confirmed, shifting closer. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "I won't stop you if you wanted to, although I've never been kissed before, this will be the first -"

He was cut off by Sirius' lips brushing his, gently exploring his own, and they both pulled back to check out the others reaction to the kiss.

"You didn't need to waste the Felix Felicius either," Remus pointed out. "I would still be here for you, I'd have still wanted to kiss you more than anything."

"What now?" Sirius asked. "What do you want?" He pulled Remus close to him, his lips brushing over Remus' neck, and Remus knew the potion was taking effect, causing overconfidence. He was sure it was the potion making Sirius' hands move so confidently under his shirt, and he knew he should stop him, but Remus really couldn't resist.

"You," Remus whispered.

* * *

**1766 Words**

**Review Please**


	16. Spiked Chocolates - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Speed Drabble. 1 hour time limit - prompts: "**I know that isn't true**" "**What are you talking about?"** "**Don't say that**" "**table**" "water"** "hour."**

******Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Scavenger Hunt -Gryffindor Common Room.

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Hornbeam - Write about a character under the influence of Amortentia

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Peeta Mellark - Unrequited Love (Does it count if the person in love is under the influence of Amortentia?)

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Prisoner and Azkaban - Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs - Write about the Marauders.

**Disney Character Challenge** - Prince Phillip**: **Write about James Potter.

* * *

**Spiked Chocolates**

**WolfStar**

* * *

"Remus, I love you," James said, his hand resting on Remus' hand on the table.

The boys and Lily started laughing, and James looked around, hurt.

"What's so funny? Don't you... don't you feel the same?" He whispered, in a wounded voice, his hazel eyes fixed on Remus'.

"Okay, so Peter, you were saying about -" Lily said, thinking the joke was over, and turning back to Peter.

"Dammit, why don't you take me seriously?" James demanded, standing up, and everyone looked at him. "How could you be so cruel as to laugh at me, Remus?"

"Prongs, not funny anymore, mate," Sirius replied, picking up his drink, and downing it. He glared slightly across the table.

"Just because you think you can get him first, but I'll win his heart, Padfoot, mark my words. I don't care if you've been in love with him all year, I -"

"James," Lily snapped, throwing a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into him, he's..." she used her other hand to click her fingers in front of his face, but they remained fixed on a worried looking Remus, and when she removed her hand from his mouth, he grinned happily at him.

"We all know Remus likes me best," James added. "I love him so much. More than anything. I'll fight Sirius for him, I mean it."

"Don't say that," Remus replied. "I don't like you best, you're straight, and I think you've upset Padfoot."

"I love you, my beautiful -"

"I know that isn't true," Remus interrupted, frowning. "What's wrong with you?" James didn't reply, he just smiled happily at Remus.

Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking quite pale, and not meeting his gaze.

"Okay, what in the hell is going on here, as much as I enjoy love declarations, I don't love them that much as to hear them from one of my best friends, who is straight, whilst his girlfriend is sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I don't think we're working out, my heart belongs to my beloved Remus."

Lily stared back at him in disbelief, before looking around the table at the confused faces, before they landed on a box of chocolates in the middle of the table.

She watched as Peter's fingers wrapped around one, pulling it from the box.

"Whose chocolates are those?" Lily asked.

Remus shrugged. "They were here when we got here," he replied.

"Peter, put the chocolate down," Lily ordered. "It sounds like someone is trying to play a prank on the Marauders."

"Why?" Peter asked, sighing as he dropped the chocolate back into the box. Lily picked it up and opened it, sniffing it.

"Amortentia. James, you don't really love Remus, you just looked at him when you ate the chocolate."

"So it could have happened to anyone?" Peter asked.

Lily shook her head. "It's in the Common Room at the table that you guys always sit at. It was put here for you lot to make fools of yourselves. Typical it's James that ends up making the fool of himself... as usual."

"No, I've always loved him," James insisted. "I can see everything Sirius see's, when Sirius is going on about how soft his hair looks, and how nice it is when Remus rests his head in Sirius' lap when he's reading, and when he sometimes gets to feed Remus chocolates, and -"

"James, what are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"Silencio," Sirius snapped, his wand in James' face, and James' mouth kept moving.

"Can you lip read?" he asked Remus, not meeting his gaze, and Remus shook his head.

"Good," Sirius mumbled, his face falling into his hands.

"He'll be good soon, a small dose like this would only last about an hour tops," Lily said, examining the chocolate.

"Sirius, what's James talking about?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, nothing. He's clearly insane because of the chocolate," Sirius whispered.

"Sirius, Remus isn't stupid," Peter sighed. "He's clearly working it out, your better off coming clean."

Remus turned to Sirius, expectantly.

"Right, so we've been best friends for almost seven years now... and your friendship means so much to me... I... oh fuck, I can't breathe."

Within seconds Lily had a glass of water, and thrust it into Sirius' hands and he gulped it down.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Remus asked, softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm fine, just that I... I, oh fuck it."

He stormed around the table, pulling Remus to his feet, and quickly pushed his lips to meet Remus. Remus shoved him away.

"Did you eat one of the chocolates?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, I've felt like this all year... don't you feel this?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of you," he replied, pulling Sirius in for another kiss. "Sorry everyone, it's creeping me out the looks James' giving me. I'll leave you lot to find out who caused this, I'll be upstairs with Sirius. I suggest no-one follow for a while."

* * *

**838 words**

**Review Please**


	17. Sinking - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Speed Drabble - Prompts - "That's not what you said yesterday" "I want you to stay" "This isn't working" "float" "ember" "thin."

* * *

**Title - Sinking**

**WolfStar**

**A mention of depression.**

* * *

"I want you to stay," Sirius whispered.

Remus stood with his arms folded. "That's not what you said yesterday."

"I didn't know what I was saying," Sirius replied. "I'm struggling to even understand what's going on. It's not just me, it's you too. You're cold one minute and then the next you're all over me."

"You wanted this to be an arrangement. You wanted to just shag," Remus replied. "That's what we're doing. Just fucking when you're up for it." He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Well, that may be how it started, but this isn't working. I want more, Remus. I hate that you see other guys -"

"So do you," Remus replied.

"Yes, that's true. But I'm jealous, and then we argue, and chip another bit away from our friendship. I don't want them, I want you. Can't we just be together?"

"It's not a matter of convenience because of our friendship. I'd be with you if you truly felt the same, you know that," Remus replied, before he turned to leave.

**...oOo...**

A year had passed since that conversation. A whole year, and Remus had never shared his bed again. Sirius had meant every word he said, but Remus truly believed that Sirius couldn't feel anything more for him, and it hurt. He had fallen for his friend, and he didn't know what to do to prove it.

Remus knew there was something wrong with Sirius. For the past couple of months his hair lost its shine, and his face looked gaunt. His eyes were tired, but Remus knew he barely slept, staying up all night helping with the Order, and spending the day with his friends. Sirius had gotten thin... more than he should be.

**...oOo...**

Remus waited for Sirius to return home from the Order meeting, he left the lights on, and Sirius knew straight away that It was Remus in his house. He took a seat in the library next to his friend, watching as ember after ember shot from the fire, onto the fire resistant rug on the floor. The room couldn't catch on fire due to the spells he had set, and he only had this room because it was the books he could sneak from his home, and he wanted Remus to feel comfortable.

"Talk to me," Remus insisted.

"What more can I say?"

"Why haven't you been eating or sleeping?"

"I've been doing both," Sirius insisted.

"No. Talk to me, we've always been able to talk."

"I miss you," Sirius said. "You want the truth? I miss you. I didn't want you to leave that day, and when I said that I wanted more, it's true. I don't know how in the hell to get you to believe me, and I've tried to show you I've changed, but you barely look at me."

"Why me?"

"Because I love you," Sirius replied, softly. "I feel like I'm sinking without you. You're like a float or something. You keep me above the water. You stop me from going under, and now I don't have you. I can't be without you, Remus, and I'm sinking and I can't seem to get out of the water."

"Sirius, that sounds like depression," Remus whispered.

"All I know is the first day I went under the water is when you didn't want to be with me," Sirius replied. "I know it's not fair to you that I feel like this."

"You're right, it's not fair. It's not fair to either of us," Remus said. "I never saw that this was about me. I do have feelings for you, I just never thought you could be serious about someone like me. Maybe we should give this another try?"

"You mean that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but you need to talk to me, I'm worried about you."

"I will, anything for you, Remus."

* * *

**Review Please**

**645 words**


	18. Welcome - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Speed Drabble - 1 hour - "You could be an axe murderer for all I know" "I'd like to see you try" "I'm never going back" "braid" and "snowflakes."

**The Wood Wand Challenge** - Dogwood - Write an AU story

* * *

**WolfStar**

**Title - Welcome**

* * *

Lily let out a groan of frustration and kicked the car. "Stupid, worthless piece of junk," she shouted, her foot hitting the wheel.

"Lily, it can't feel -"

"Yes it can, and it should know I hate it. Evil piece of utter crap."

She kicked the car again for good measure, and Remus sighed.

"Get back in the car, it's snowing again," he insisted. "Someone will come by and see the car, and they'll stop and help us."

"We're so close," Lily said. "Couldn't we just walk it?"

"Five miles," Remus replied examining the sleeve of his coat, looking at the snowflakes that were landing on him. "Get in the car. We'll see if someone stops, or if the snow stops."

They sat in the car for a couple of hours before they heard a car stop, and a knock at the window.

"Are you lost?" The man asked, and Remus shook his head. "Car won't start."

"You heading into town?"

"We're moving there. Furniture arrived yesterday," Remus said.

"Well, do you want a lift?"

Lily leaned over and stared at the man. "You could be an axe murderer for all I know."

"I could be," the man agreed. "But you're stranded five miles from town on a deserted road that doesn't get used. If I wanted to chop you up, I wouldn't be knocking on your window, I'd have just done it."

"He makes a good point," Remus said, opening the door. "We have a few bags, you don't mind..."

"Go right ahead, it'll put your girl at rest to know there's no axe in the trunk."

Remus smiled as he popped the boot, and grabbed the heavy bags. After a couple of minutes, the bags were in the boot, and Lily and Remus climbed in the backseat.

"I'm Sirius, this is my mate, James," Sirius said. "What brings you to town?"

"Just wanted to get away, so looked further out for a job. We're from London."

"Yeah, I can hear," Sirius said. "Just need directions."

"Oh, there's a cottage just off Church Lane..."

"Yeah, we know the one," James said, starting the car and pulling away.

"I'm Remus, and this is Lily."

**...oOo...**

It didn't take long until they turned onto Church Lane. At the top of the road, Sirius pointed to a large house. "That's us there, if you ever need anything, anyone to show you around or anything..."

"So, how long have you two known each other?" James asked.

"Since we were kids, we grew up next door to each other, I used to convince Remus to let me braid his hair."

"You down here for good?"

"I'm never going back," Remus said, quickly. "London isn't very nice, and we're looking for a fresh start."

"What happened? Got your girlfriend pregnant and now her father wants to kill you?" Sirius asked.

The pair in the back started laughing. "Oh dear, Remus is as gay as they come. He still lets me braid his hair. More like a fresh start away from a horrible sister."

**...oOo...**

"Dorea, it's not enough. What else can we put in a welcome box?"

"Your phone number?" Dorea suggested with a grin. "Really Sirius, they haven't even had a moment to move in, and you're already planning your children's names."

"No, that's James," Sirius said. "He said flower names if it's a girl."

Dorea sighed. "Okay it's ready," she said, tying a bow around the basket that she had filled with the essentials.

Sirius grabbed it. "What do I say?"

"You say nothing, I'll greet them," Dorea said, grabbing Sirius' arm.

"But I can be smooth and charming," Sirius whined.

"I'd like to see you try," Dorea mumbled. "It's best if I start," she added.

**...oOo...**

"Hi, I'm Dorea Potter, and I live down the road. My boys, James and Sirius told me you had just moved in yesterday, and I normally wouldn't bother you at such short notice, but I thought without your car, you might be short on essentials, so I made you a welcome basket."

Remus' eyes moved from her to the man next to her. Sirius was grinning at him, and Remus realised now it was light, that this man was utterly sexy.

"Oh that's really nice, would you like to come in?"

The pair walked past him, and into the living room where Lily was standing on the back of the sofa, trying to straighten a picture.

"Remus, does this look - Oh hello, hello again."

"Hello dear, I'm James' mum. I brought a welcome basket."

"Do you need any help with moving furniture," Sirius asked. "I can help if you want?" he looked eagerly at Remus who thought about it, and Lily smirked at the obvious look on the mans face.

"Well, we're only a couple of minutes walk down the road. If you need any help, give Sirius a call. He's very good with painting and decorating or putting furniture together. So is James."

"We will, thank you Mrs Potter."

**...oOo...**

"He works in a bookshop," Sirius hissed at James. "Quick, whats a good book?"

"I don't know," James replied.

"Okay, I'm going in."

He walked in the bookshop, pretending not to notice Remus, and glanced around at the shelves. He walked to the sci-fi section, and started looking through the books.

"Sirius, right?"

He jumped, and looked around. "Remus, hi."

"Do you need any help."

"No, I'm just browsing."

"Okay, well if you need anything..."

"Yeah," he replied. "Wait, Remus... how are you finding town? You getting about alright without your car? Do you want to hang out sometime. It's not a date, unless you want it to be a date, because if you want to go on a date, I won't say no."

"Sirius, would you like to go on a date?" Remus asked, grinning at the other man.

Sirius tried to keep his mouth closed, and nodded his head.

"I finish at six, unless you want to wait until the weekend or my day off, which is Saturday?

"You're on," Sirius said. "I'll pick you up from work tonight."

"Brilliant," Remus said. "Did you actually come here to buy a book, because you tend to usually hover outside."

"Oh, uhhh I..."

"You were trying to ask me out. I was hoping you'd come in soon and ask," Remus added.

"You caught me," Sirius said, smiling. "So, tonight."

"Tonight," Remus agreed.

* * *

**1066 words**

**Review Please**


	19. The First Transformation - WolfStar

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - History of Magic - Write about transformation.

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition** - The Prisoner of Azkaban - Cat, Rat, Dog

**Disney Character - **Prince Adam: aka the Beast. Write about a massive transformation. Alt write about animagi.

**Hogwarts Fair** - Candyfloss. Write Fluff.

**Hogwarts Casino** - Roulette #1 - Write about a Marauder trying to impress a girl/guy (Thanks Carmen for changing it from girl to girl/guy for me)

* * *

**The First Transformation**

**WolfStar**

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath. He had felt the magic spark around his body, shifting it, but he always slipped out of it just before the transformation took. It was getting closer and closer to the full moon, and he wanted to spend it with Remus. He selfishly wanted to be the only one able to take their Animagus form so he could be there when Remus woke up the next morning.

The form just wasn't taking. He had spent four hours that day, just attempting to shift, and he couldn't do it. He was too exhausted to carry on, but he would try again the following day.

**...oOo...**

"Remus, I'll be there the second you wake up," Sirius promised.

"It's okay, just come see me in the hospital wing," Remus said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Sirius replied, his hand reaching for Remus' wrist. "Just be careful."

"I don't get much of a choice," Remus said, looking at the hand on his wrist.

"I know," Sirius replied.

"Before I do, can I ask you something?" Remus asked, hesitantly.

Sirius nodded.

"Well, it's really about you... you lot. You've been acting different. Not spending much time with me, disappearing by yourselves..." Remus bit his lip. "Are we all good?"

"Of course we're good." Sirius was surprised at what Remus was saying. Surely they hadn't been disappearing that much?

"Are you sure? Because if you want to do your own thing without me, I understand, and if you don't want to be friends, I'd understand that too, just as long as you're straight with me."

Sirius pulled Remus closer, and put his arms around him. "You listen to me, there is no way I'd ever give you up. There is a reason for everything but it's not what you think. We're doing something to surprise you, to make you happy. I promise you that. All I want is for you to be happy."

"You do make me happy," Remus whispered. "I mean, you lot do."

"I do?" Sirius repeated, and couldn't help his hand reaching up for Remus' face. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?"

"I don't think I could ever say no to you, not if it made you happy," Sirius said, his face moving closer to Remus'.

"Even if I asked something a bit... different? Like a... kiss or something?"

Lips pressed nervously against Remus', and he tried to follow the way the lips moved for a few seconds before pulling back.

"What about if I asked for another one tomorrow?"

"Then I'd be more than happy to keep kissing you over and over," Sirius replied. "I'll be there the moment you transform back."

"So... can you tell me what you've been doing?"

"Trust me, it's worth the wait. You'll love it Remus, trust me, you'll be more than impressed. In fact, I'm sure you'll be so happy you want to kiss us all. But you can't... well, not James or Peter anyway. I'll take theirs."

Remus grinned, moving closer. "It's starting to sound like you enjoyed kissing me," he whispered.

"Oh Remus, you have no idea," Sirius mumbled taking the closeness as permission to press his lips against Remus' again, more confidently than the first time.

**...oOo...**

"This is for Remus," he whispered, focusing on shifting his body. He pushed with everything he had, stretching his magic out, to support a new shape. Allowing the feeling of his face stretching as his body was forced over as though a hand was on his back, bending him. He felt the beginning of fur tickling his skin as it appeared.

So close, but he dropped it and sank to the floor.

"I think that's been your closest, you might be a dog or something," James said, handing Sirius a potion to help him recover. "What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how we're going this for Remus, that Remus needs us."

"Maybe it would help thinking of this like a Patronus? I mean that thing needs a happy memory to work, so maybe with this you need something to give you that extra push?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe if we try focus on why we need to help Remus? As you're pushing yourself for your final change, picture him at his worst after a transformation or something?"

Sirius tried to pull the imagine of Remus being carried from the Whomping Willow, covered in blood unconscious, broken bones and looking like death had shown up in the night to take him. He reminded himself why he needed to do this. Remus needed them there.

He thought about Remus' worry that his friends didn't want to be friends anymore. He was determined to get this done, and he felt the hand pushing him down again, he felt his face morph, and moved his mouth around, getting a feel for the shape and size. The fur slowly sprouted from his skin, and there was a strange pulling sensation from the end of his tailbone, and before he knew it, something was swishing behind him.

"Sirius, you done it," James said, happily. "You're a big dog that looks like the Grim. Remus will be so happy on the next full moon."

Sirius walked to the mirror and stared at himself. He was big enough to run with a werewolf and that's all that mattered. He grinned, and watched in fascination as the dog done the same.

Peter took his spot in the centre of the Dorm room, the only safe place to learn to do this, and Sirius spent the time trying to shift back. They had all spent time learning the spell to force an Animagus back into human form, but he needed to try and shift himself back without the spell.

Peter started focusing as James muttered words of encouragement, and by the end of the night, they had seen Peter's magic stretch slightly and Sirius manage to transform himself back into his true form. Sirius was confident that they'd all be ready for the next full moon, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

**Words - 1021**

**Review Please**


	20. The Order - LE JP

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -** Speed Drabble - 1 Hour - "I know you" "You don't need anyone" "Hold your horses!" "I never said that!" "All the world's a stage, all the men and women merely players" "unfinished" and "smooth."

**The Order**

**James and Lily**

* * *

"You treat life like it's one big game," Lily accused.

"Well you know what they say," James replied. "All the world's a stage, all the men and women merely players."

"So you think this is a game? That life is a game?"

"That's not what I meant," James said.

"Because let me tell you something Potter, this is all real. This is all so very real."

"Hold your horses!"

"It's not a game."

"I never said that!"

No, you listen to me. You may see a game or a stage, but it's war. It's death. You see a challenge and I see something that could be the death of my family, me included. I see newspapers about deaths of muggleborns and of their families. I see students running from the Great Hall and praying that I'm not the next one to get a letter, or to see a picture of my family's home in the Prophet. This may be a game to you, but when I leave here, I'm going to be a part of this war, and I'm going to fight. I will learn to fight because I have no intention of letting myself be a victim. Of letting a death eater kill me for his sick pleasure."

"I'm sure Snivel-"

"Our failed friendship will not be enough to save mine or my families lives, and even if it was, what about the other muggleborns?"

James met her eyes. "You know I'd protect you, right? Me and the boys. We wouldn't ever let a Death Eater close enough to you."

"And what happens when the day comes when I'm facing one alone? When you and your friends are fighting or dead? I need to defend myself. I can't hide behind others to protect me. I can't hide behind you, Sirius, Remus and Peter, because you stopping someone getting to me, could be the moment where one of you gets hit with a killing curse, and I won't allow that to happen because you all feel protective over me, I will be fighting alongside you."

"Everyone has their part to play, Lily. That's what I've been trying to say. That's what I meant. You've been learning to heal, why not focus on that? When someone comes back close to death, we'll need someone who can help us, can fix us up. We need someone that knows what they are doing and doesn't panic. You can help the Order when we leave, but you can help in other ways."

"But -"

"She's right, James," Sirius said, and they both turned quickly to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway. "There might come a day when she's out with her friends, or just the pair of you and you're surrounded. You might want her to stay in the Headquarters and help there, but won't you let me teach her to fight because you don't want a day to come where she's up against Death Eaters, and she's not good enough at duelling to defend herself, so she goes down?"

James looked livid at the suggestion. "I won't let that happen, she won't get hurt."

"He's not suggesting you let her out fighting by herself," Remus said. "He's saying that if Lily ever ends up facing them, don't you want to know you've done everything you can to keep her safe? Teaching her to fight to stay alive is what you need to do, Prongs."

"You don't need anyone to keep you safe, James, and neither do I. I'm going to learn with or without your permission, because I certainly don't need it. Either you can help me, or you can risk me going to someone who won't be able to teach me properly.

"I'll do it," James sighed. "I love you, and your wrong, you'll never have to fight, but I'll teach you."

"I know you do, I love you too," Lily said.

"You infuriating, beautiful woman," he said, kissing her.

"Smooth, Potter," she replied, pulling away. "Calling me infuriating and then expecting a kiss. You're not as charming as you think you are."

He shook his head and grinned. "I'll show you charming," he whispered, pulling her back, unsatisfied with their unfinished kiss.

* * *

**702 words**


	21. Broken - RL

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Art Club - Muggle Art - 'Freed or Condemned' by Queen of Despair. (look it up). **Optional:** Information from the Artist: Exploring the dilemma of solitude, both freedom and loneliness depending on how one looks at it.

**The Hunger Games Trilogy Challenge/Competition** - Capitol - Write about a celebration

**Disney Character Challenge** - Kodi - A friends betrayal.

**A Variety of Prompts Challenge** - Seperated/Broken Up

* * *

**Broken**

**Remus**

* * *

"He's gone, I heard he was killed last night."

"By a mere child," came the excited reply.

"It was the Potter boy..."

Remus kept his head down as he walked past, trying to block out the conversations.

"I heard Lily Potter took him out." Another conversation Remus couldn't help but overhear, and how he didn't want to hear the words, he didn't want them to be true. If he didn't hear them, maybe he could pretend for a few minutes at least that he hadn't lost everything.

"How?"

"They each shot the killing curse."

Remus pushed through the crowd, heading towards the castle.

"Sirius Black was arrested a couple of hours ago, they say he was the one who told you-know-who... not to mention those muggles he killed, and a wizard."

"I know, he killed Peter Pettigrew, and gave up his best friend. Do you think his boyfriend was in on it?"

"I heard he was dating a Werewolf, it wouldn't surprise me," came the reply, and Remus moved faster, past the crowds in Hogsmeade, past the students that had been given a Hogsmeade weekend in celebration and past all the groups celebrating. Everyone was out enjoying the first day of freedom they had truly been able to in years.

Whilst he lost everything.

What did he have to celebrate? He had lost every single person in this war.

Except one.

**...oOo...**

He finally made it to the castle, and rushed in, straight to the headmasters office.

"Remus," Albus greeted.

"No, it can't be true," Remus whispered. "Sirius would never do it. He would never have..."

"I'm sorry," Albus said. "He was the secret keeper, Remus. James and Lily's deaths are on his head. Peter's death is on his head too, and the muggles."

"And Harry? He was supposed to come with me and Sirius if anything should happen?" Remus asked, his last shred of hope. Harry was the last person in his life.

"I don't believe Voldemort is gone for good, and neither do the Death Eaters," Albus said. "Lily envoked an old magic. The power of love. It's in her blood and that of her sisters. As long as Harry calls the Dursley's house his home, he is safe from danger."

"So, I can't take Harry?" he whispered.

Albus looked truly remorseful. "I'm sorry to take the only person you have left away, but we have to do what's best for Harry. The protection that his aunt offers him will keep him safe from Death Eaters looking to avenge their lord. He's hidden outside in the muggle world."

"Can I even see him? Maybe take him out occasionally?" Remus begged.

Dumbledore tore his gaze away. "Petunia will only take Harry in on one condition."

"What is it? Whatever it is, I'll help."

"That Harry has no contact with the magical world. That Harry knows nothing about magic, and that no-one in our world interferes."

"And you're agreeing to that? I can protect him, I can keep him safe. That's what Lily and James wanted."

"Remus, even if it was best for Harry, the Ministry wouldn't allow it with your condition. There will come a day when that agreement will be broken, when Harry is of age for Hogwarts. When that day comes, things will change. Harry will be part of this world. One day Voldemort will return, and that's when Harry will need you the most."

"So I just wait? I just spend ten years waiting?"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied, and he watched Remus walk out of his office.

Remus walked back the way he came, through the gates, and down the path until he was far enough away to apparate. He refused to look around him. To look at the couples who were whispering excitedly to each other, the ones that were kissing, and the declarations of love on this celebrated day.

He would never celebrate. It may have been the death of an evil wizard, but he had lost everything that mattered in his life. There was a massive divide between him and these people, they had every reason to celebrate, whereas he had none.

He apparated home, and looked around the messy apartment. His eyes moving over Sirius' clothes that were on top of the washing basket, and though Sirius had caused all this, he took the t-shirt off the top and buried his face into it as the tears fell down his cheeks.

When everyone else celebrated, Remus Lupin mourned. Each year when others went to parties, Remus was laying flowers on two graves, before apparating and laying flowers on Peter's memorial stone.

That one day each year, he'd pull out something of Sirius', and allow himself to think about the man who still had his heart, and mourn his loss too. He would allow himself that one night to be weak, and for the tears to fall before waking up the next day and trying to live, knowing that one day at least, he'll be able to see Harry.

* * *

**If you looked at the picture, I imagine the people on the left are the one's talking, the ones that are celebrating, whereas the one lone person on the other side is Remus.**

**Just to be clear, I know that Lily didn't shoot a killing curse, but people spread rumours and come to their own conclusions until they know the truth. **

**Review please**

**836 words**


	22. Is it Magic? - RL SB LE JP

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** - Art Club - Pot Luck:

The prompt was a picture of one of those giant tap fountains where the tap is suspended in the air, and looks like nothing is holding them up.

* * *

**Is It Magic?**

* * *

"That's got to be magic," Sirius said, staring at the large tap in awe. "It's against the law though."

"It's not magic," Remus said, shaking his head. "Who in their right mind would keep the tap levitated?"

"Well, how would you explain it? How would you explain that it's sitting in air, and that it's running water?"

Remus stared in confusion, trying to work out the truth. There was a long silence as he tried to understand.

"I just know it isn't magic. It wouldn't be able to stay in the air unless someone had a wand trained on it."

Sirius quickly looked around, but there was no-one in sight.

"There has to be something holding it up," Remus mumbled.

Sirius shook his head. "Nope, nothing in the water, plus, where's the water coming from?"

"Maybe there's a pipe?"

"I don't see a pipe," Sirius argued. "If there is one, it'd have to be invisible and that would involve magic."

Remus wasn't ready to give up, and he moved closer, trying to work it out.

"Mates, you've been standing here for ages - what the hell is this?" James asked, walking over.

"Magic tap," Sirius explained. "Remus doesn't believe me, he's trying to prove it's muggle."

James stared at it. "I don't understand - is this one of those ridiculous muggle arts?"

"Think it's just a fountain," Sirius replied. "A magical fountain."

"Who would be stupid enough to charm a tap?" James asked.

"Exactly," Remus said. "It's not magic."

"It's not magic," Lily said, coming up behind them, and barely looking at the tap.

"Prove it," Sirius said.

She sighed. "In the middle of the water, there is a clear tube that the water's travelling up through. Since it's clear, you can't see it and it just looks like the tap is suspended in the air. Everyone knows that."

Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

Lily looked around, making sure no-one was in sight before stopping the flow of water. Clear as day, there was a tube in the middle.

The water started running again, and Lily took James' arm and walked off. Sirius pouted as he pulled out his change, and handed 2 Galleons to Remus.

* * *

**361 words**


	23. Not Impressed - Jily

**The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: Write a fic about one who's wealthy.**

* * *

**Title: Not Impressed**

* * *

James Potter looked at the necklace that Lily had returned to him, with a frown. What was wrong with it? It cost his weeks pocket-money, and it was beautiful. The best in the shop, in fact.

Why didn't she like it?

He spent the evening puzzling over it. He thought he done well. He picked a gift that was amazing, and sure, he left the price on, after all, it would help if she knew that he wanted to spend all his gold on her. That he came from a wealthy family, and would be able to buy her beautiful things.

Finally, Remus and Sirius came into the dorm room, and James sat on Remus' bed, showing him the necklace.

"She hated it," he complained.

Remus took the necklace. "Of course she did. You left the price on."

"But I wanted to show her that I could take care -"

"You are a moron," Sirius interrupted. "Remember when I bought Remus that book and done the same thing? The Limited Edition one?"

James nodded.

"He was pissed because he said it was showing off. He would have much rather had a book that didn't cost much because money isn't important."

"So I should buy her a cheap necklace?" James asked, uncertainly.

"No, you should go into the shop, return that one, and pick whichever one you think is Lily's style. You shouldn't look at price. Even if it turns out the be the cheapest one in the shop, you buy something that you know she'd love. You know gold doesn't impress that girl... better yet, get her a book, or a bottle of rainbow ink, or a fancy quill."

James stared at the necklace. "But -"

"At what point did you think Lily would be impressed with expensive Jewellery?" Remus questioned, and James sighed again. "You're right," he said, climbing off the bed, and slipping his shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked, from the other side of the room.

"Hogsmeade," James replied. "So are you, Remus. I'm not shopping for her without your help again."

* * *

**345 Words**

* * *

**Pocket-Money is what us Brits call Allowance.**


	24. Her Life For His - Lily - WARNING: DEATH

**The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: Write about - A beautiful person or a beautiful creature dying.**

* * *

**Title: Her Life For His**

**Warnings: Death**

**Characters: Lily and Harry.**

* * *

Lily slammed the door shut behind her, kissing Harry on the forehead, and whispering her love for him, whispering the goodbyes that she hoped wouldn't be needed, before moving away from his cot.

She stood with her back to her son. Her body was placed in between him and the door, knowing any moment, that door would open, and their lives could be over. There was nowhere to go. She couldn't apparate, and the portkey for emergencies was in the kitchen.

She couldn't run and leave her baby, not when she could plead for his life. There was no way to get him and bring him to the portkey.

She wouldn't abandon him to save herself. She was his mother. She would die for her son.

He's just a child. Just a tiny baby. Not powerful, not able to take down he-who-must-not-be-named.

Just a child.

The door burst open, and the words flowed from her mouth, begging, pleading for her son. She pushed away the visions of her husband hitting the floor. They couldn't all die. It couldn't just end here!

She'd give her life for her son.

She recalled her final plan. Something she read about when she was younger, in one of the old tomes from the library.

The power of love.

Her life for her sons.

She refused when he told her to step aside, and she watched as the green light shot from the wand.

This was the biggest gift she could give her son. Her life for his.

* * *

**Word Count - 253**


	25. Cupcakes - WolfStar

**Competition/Challenge**

**The Sorting Hat's Challenge** - Kindness

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry** - Trick or Treat - Prompt: Cupcakes

* * *

**Cupcakes**

**Remus/Sirius**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Sirius Black was in a foul mood.

Sirius usually woke up excited about something. Excited to hang out with his friends, or to play pranks on the Slytherins or the rest of the school.

But that morning he woke up and he was annoyed and upset.

It wasn't obvious at first. He went to breakfast and was quiet and withdrawn, barely answering anyone. He had his eyes fixed on his plate the whole time, and was the first to head back to the dorm.

He seemed worse when Remus came in a few hours later. He glaring at the Werewolf as Remus shut the door behind him, looking back at Sirius in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, but he received a snort in response, and was offered the view of Sirius' back as the Pureblood rolled over, facing away from him.

Remus walked to his own bed, his eyes on James, who shrugged. "Think it's you. He actually said words to us," James said.

Remus glanced back over, worried he had upset Sirius. He needed to talk to him alone, maybe Sirius would be more forthcoming with what was wrong if it as just the pair of them.

"Pete, the House-Elves have been making cupcakes, and muffins. James, Lily is in the Common Room, and she's got a new hairstyle. She'd be pleasantly surprised if you noticed it," Remus said.

The pair of them disappeared quickly, and Remus closed the door after them.

"Now it's just us, talk to me," Remus asked, watching his friend in concern.

"What, so now you have time for me?" Sirius asked. "Not too busy with the Ravenclaws?"

Remus' forehead creased as he frowned, trying to understand what Sirius was talking about.

"I don't know -"

"That's where you went after breakfast. You went to shag him, didn't you? Do you know people are talking about how the pair of you were cuddled up yesterday."

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, confused.

"You and Fenwick," Sirius snapped.

"People talk crap, we were studying. I'm not interested in him," Remus said.

Sirius snorted again, and ignored Remus when the amber eyed boy walked around his bed.

"Sirius," he said, softly. Sirius didn't respond. Remus was tempted to just leave, but he found he couldn't. Kindness won over and he knelt beside the bed, trying to get Sirius to meet his eyes. Sirius wouldn't.

"I brought you this up from the kitchens," Remus murmured. "That's where I was. I went to get you this, hoping it would make you feel better. You were really off at breakfast."

He placed a chocolate cupcake on the bed, and walked away. "You clearly don't want me around, so I'll be in the library."

Sirius listened as the door opened, his eyes on the chocolate cupcake.

"Didn't you get one for yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I ate it on the way up here," Remus replied, the door still open.

"Do you... are you seeing Benjy Fenwick?" Sirius said, his voice low.

"Why would I lie about it? I have no interest in him. I helped him study and that's all. I'm not attracted to him in the slightest."

"Do you want to share this with me?" Sirius asked, his voice free from the upset it held, and Remus started to wonder if Sirius' jealousy was the cause of the upset. Maybe Sirius was interested in Benjy.

"Are you jealous?" Remus asked. "Did you want me to put in a good word about you to Benjy?" Remus felt sick at the thought of setting the pair up together. Benjy didn't deserve Sirius.

"No, I don't fancy him at all," Sirius confirmed, patting the bed, as Remus walked around it again.

Remus lay down, facing Sirius. The cupcake on the bed between them.

"I don't want his dirty hands all over you," Sirius continued. "You're too good for all of them."

"Oh," Remus began. "So how will I ever meet anyone if none of them are good enough?"

Sirius frowned, and Remus broke the cupcake into two. "You'll just have to settle for me," Sirius muttered, his eyes falling away from Remus'. There was a long pause as Remus took in what he said.

"I think you'd be the one settling," Remus finally replied.

"Maybe we should both settle for each other then?"

"Yeah, I... that sounds great," Remus whispered, dropping the chocolate cupcake onto the bed as Sirius shifted closer and covered Remus' lips with his own.

* * *

**Words - 743**

**Review Please :)**


	26. Chocolate -WolfStar

**Title - Chocolate**

**Remus/Sirius**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Remus poured the melted chocolate over the cakes he and Sirius had made. Glancing around the room, he noticed that Sirius had left, and Remus took that opportunity to stick his finger into the hot pan, scooping up some of the thick chocolate and quickly shoving his finger in his mouth. He almost moaned at the rich taste and smooth texture as the melted chocolate slid down his throat.

His fingers quickly went into the pan again, scooping up some more. As his fingers reached his mouth, he heard a chuckle and he spun around, looking at the door, with chocolate covered fingers still in his mouth.

"I knew this would happen," Sirius said, grinning at him. "I Knew you wouldn't be able to resist saving some chocolate for yourself."

His eyes fell to Remus' fingers as they came out of his mouth, and Remus smiled, looking slightly guilty.

"If you've finished covering the cakes, we need to wait for them to cool," Sirius added. "Can you think of anything you want to do for a couple of hours?"

Remus' gaze met Sirius' lustful look, and then looked back at the pan.

"Can I bring the chocolate?" He asked.

"You always do," Sirius replied. "Tell me, does it taste better off your fingers, or off me?"

"Definitely you," Remus confirmed, as he quickly poured the melted chocolate into a tub, and followed Sirius from the room.

* * *

**Words - 236**


	27. The Wolf - WolfStar

**Title - The Wolf**

**Pairing - WolfStar**

* * *

**I'm trying something a bit different (tell me if it works or not)**

**I'm trying to write the thoughts of the Wolf. Up until the first break is the Wolf. I just don't see him thinking of the Marauders with names, just as their animal form, as humans or as his pack.**

* * *

Moony fell to the ground, his teeth sinking into his back leg as he felt the pain of the transformation back into human. Back into the cage which was the human's mind. Back into a mundane month filled with nothing. No prey, no mate. His instinct of bite and kill not extending to the humans own instinct.

The cage in which he could only watch from, sometimes finding the energy to push forward when the human let the cage slip, when the human felt emotions.

Emotions made him weak and that let the wolf out, but even then, the instincts of bite, attack, kill were blocked.

The wolf lived for those few hours where his strange pack, consisting of a dog, a stag and a rat... not other wolves, would appear. They always led him to the forest, where he was surrounded by nature. By leaves and trees, and not stuck in that prison of a shack that he had been in for so long.

The pack helped him find his way to run in the forest.

The only thing that was missing was prey.

His body shook and the prickling sensation turned into a painful one quickly. He allowed his teeth to sink into his flesh, pulling at his fir, trying to distract himself from the other pain as his bones shifted. As the bones reshaped themselves and he felt his flesh reforming. His skin ripped where his teeth had previously assaulted, blood spilling from his wounds. The pain overwhelming him, causing Moony to let out howl after howl. He was being forced further and further back inside his cell in the humans mind, and the human took over.

Moony would watch carefully. The human had turned seventeen a couple of days before, and the wolf needed to decide its mate.

As the human looked up at the three pack members, they all turned back to human. The rat was first. A round human. He would taste excellent. The stag turned human was too skinny. He craved a human with meat on his bones to tear apart.

The dog which challenged him at every turn was the last to shift back, and this human threw a blanket over the human that shared the wolf's body.

The dog was dominant, and took care of both Moony and the human. The dog played with him, brought him out to the forest and kept him from biting himself, from drawing his own blood.

The dog - now a man, stopped the human from bleeding. Took away the pain that the wolf could feel running through their body.

The man who had been a dog acted like a mate should. Mates always took care of the other when injured. Moony recalled every month when the dog-human done the same thing, going out of his way to look after Moony's human. Was the dog-human trying to prove his worthiness of being Moony's mate?

It was very possible, and he had proved himself well.

Moony had made up his mind. He pushed forward, and overtook the human for a moment, knowing that the dark haired man could see him in the human's eyes.

He let out a growl. Not a violent or angry one. A welcoming one. One that only his mate would recognise. The dog would know what this meant, and hopefully the human would too.

The man turned his head to the side, similar to the movements of the dog, and Moony waited patiently for a reply. Would he have to chase this human to be his mate?

The other man let out a slight whine, and Moony rejoiced. It wasn't a no. It left him open to pursue this human.

Worn out from the full moon, and pushing forward into the human's body, the wolf fell back, allowing the human to take charge again.

**...oOo...**

Sirius knew what the growl meant. In fact, he had wondered when the wolf would pick its mate, and who it would be. He had worried that the wolf would set its sights on someone who would shun Remus for finding out about him, but that wasn't the case. The wolf chose him.

He let out an uncertain while, and Remus looked pleased, as his eyes shone with the wolf behind them. Sirius would never say no to Remus. He just needed to get used to the idea that he would be Remus' mate, because he would say yes. He would always say yes to Remus.

The three boys made quick work of healing Remus, before Madam Pomfrey appeared.

He was in the hospital wing for the rest of the day, and that evening he carefully made his way to the dorms only to find Sirius sitting on his bed.

"It's not a maybe, it's a lets take it slow," Sirius said. He had already explained to James and Peter on the way back to the castle, as they questioned the noises the pair had made. It was easier to explain than to lie or avoid the questions, especially since Sirius knew that he'd build up to being with Remus.

Sirius watched Remus' face light up at his words. It was rare to see Remus so happy, so free from worry. He caused that expression, and he returned Remus' smile.

"Now, here's your assignments that you've missed, here's some chocolate that I bought you... I mean, what kind of boyfriend mate... whatever I am, would I be if I didn't buy you chocolates. Sirius pulled a couple of wildflowers that he had picked, from behind his back.

"And flowers,"

"I'm not a girl," Remus replied, secretly delighted that Sirius referred to himself as Remus' boyfriend.

"Well, I'm new to serious dating, so just take the bloody flowers. James said that you're supposed to give flowers with chocolate if you're dating."

**...oOo...**

That evening, Remus copied out each set of notes before returning them to Lily. She asked about his transformation, and he grinned widely at her, explaining how the wolf had found his mate.

Lily was thrilled for him, already planning their double date, and trying to work out someone to set Peter up with so they could all go out as couples, and Remus headed back to the dorm.

The wolf begged for him to claim his mate, and begged for the following few weeks for more contact, but Sirius had said slow, so they went slow. Remus had to keep reminding the wolf that Sirius could still say no at any time. Pushing him to be their mate was the worst option. 'Let Sirius be the one to decide when it should happen,' Remus told the wolf.

The wolf backed down from the argument, agreeing with his human side.

**...oOo...**

During the days, they attended their lessons as usual, the same meals, the same transformations each month.

But each evening, Remus would find himself wrapped in Sirius' arms. The wolf calm and content and the man feeling the same.

The one thing the wolf had ever done right.

Picking Sirius Black.

* * *

**1175 Words**

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Challenges/Competitions**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Transfiguration - Write about what happens after a Werewolf turns back into a witch/wizard - Prompt used: Blood.

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge** - Lycanthrope: Write about Lycanthropy.

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Deathly Hallows - Chapter 6. The Ghoul in Pyjamas. Write about a surprising Solution._ (To Moony looking for his mate)_

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** - Fairies: Fawn. Write about Magical Creatures. Prompt used: Fur.

**The Pokémon Journey Challenge:** - Story one.


	28. Wrong Number - WolfStar

**Wrong Number - WolfStar**

I own nothing.

* * *

Sirius Black typed the message that he had been waiting two days to send. He quickly selected a new name on his phone and sent it.

He set the phone down.

Immediately he grabbed his phone again, checking that he sent the message to the right person. Checking that he hadn't made any stupid mistakes.

_'Hey Remus, it's Sirius. We met a couple of nights ago and you gave me your number. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? For a drink or maybe to see a movie. Let me know. x'_

He exited the message, putting the phone down on the side again, and tried to forget about it. Remus would reply when he had the chance.

Unless he wasn't really interested.

What if he had given a fake number?

What if he got someone else's number too, and preferred the other bloke?

Sirius glanced down at his phone once more, noticing that there wasn't an immediate reply, before putting his phone in his pocket, and heading to class.

**...oOo...**

Sirius tried to distract himself throughout the day by focusing on taking notes and writing his assignments. By late afternoon, he had caught up to all his work, and the phone still hadn't beeped in reply.

James threatened to take the phone away from him if he kept staring at it, so Sirius stuck it on vibrate, putting it into his pocket, and pretended that he was watching whatever James was watching, but his thoughts never moved far from the man he had texted that lunchtime.

The man he had met the previous weekend in the local bar just outside campus. The man attended the same college as him.

That night he went to bed, disappointed.

The rest of the week carried on the same way. No text messages from Remus. Sirius felt his mood slip more and more. He had a great time chatting to the other man in the bar. James had introduced them, when he was chatting to a redheaded girl who was Remus' friend.

That was it. The redhead was the key to Remus.

"Maybe he just didn't fancy you, mate?" James offered when Sirius approached him.

"Maybe I got his number wrong?" Sirius replied. "Maybe just ask her?"

"She said she'd be at the bar again on Friday night. Why don't you come?"

"But what if he didn't fancy me?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

"Then at least you know. That way you can find another hot bloke to take to dinner -"

"Drinks and cinema," Sirius muttered.

"Right, drinks and cinema. You can move on from this. I know you're a stranger to rejection... or you claim to be, so is that why this has gotten under your skin?"

Sirius shook his head. It had less to do with the fact that Remus had rejected him, and more to do with the fact that Remus hadn't fallen for any of his smooth chat up lines, and only smiled when Sirius said something honest and real. Remus wasn't attracted to the fake side of him. The side used to meet other guys, telling them nice things and what they wanted to hear.

Remus saw through that, and to keep Remus' attention that night, Sirius had to show his real self. There was something about showing who he truly was that made him feel vulnerable. It didn't happen often, but he had felt comfortable talking to Remus.

**...oOo...**

Friday night came, and Sirius wore his tightest trousers. The ones that had men flocking. He wore a tight t-shirt, and pulled on his precious leather jacket, and they set out.

The pair were already in the bar, and Lily smiled at James, inviting him to the table. Sirius didn't follow. Lily never extended it to him, and Remus might not have been into him.

"Sirius?" came a voice behind him, and he turned away from the man who had been chatting him up to see Remus.

"Oh, hi," Sirius said.

"Uh, James said you texted me, but I never... He said you were disappointed that I never replied, but I never saw a text. I didn't have a number to message you on."

Sirius looked at him for a long moment, trying to determine if he was telling the truth.

"I... I wouldn't have ignored a message from you," Remus insisted, handing over his phone. "Check my messages if you'd like. Call your number from my phone so you know if it's right. Make plans with me right now if you want, I do want to see you again. I thought you weren't interested in me."

"Why would you think that?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Because Lily said I have a habit of calling people out on their bullshit, and said that it's not the way to get someone interested. I thought maybe you taking my number was to be polite. I mean, look at you, you're gorgeous, you could have any guy on campus, and you were asking for my number, I just thought it was too good to be true. I thought that I had messed up and you were just too polite to say anything."

"No, I... I like that you called me out," Sirius said. "I liked that I got to talk to you properly. I texted you after two days."

He dialled his own number on the phone, and rang it, listening to his phone ring in his pocket.

"I want to see you again," Sirius continued, passing the phone back and pulling his out, checking the number on screen.

"I don't have your number," Sirius replied, frowning. "I think two of the numbers are mixed up in the one you gave."

Remus continued to watch, relieved that Sirius was interested. He hadn't been able to get the dark-haired man out of his mind all week, and had been so disappointed in the lack of text or call. When James asked him why he never replied to Sirius, and said that Sirius had been moping all week, waiting for a reply, Remus' face had lit up. He had assumed that Sirius wasn't interested, but that wasn't the case at all.

"So, just so this doesn't happen again, what Hall are you in?" Sirius asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor Hall," Remus replied.

"No way, me too," Sirius said. "Well, next Thursday at seven, wait outside for me. I'm taking you to dinner."

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Plus, you're pretty gorgeous yourself," Sirius added. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Only if you come and join us at the table," Remus replied, grinning at the other man.

* * *

**Words - 1109**

**Review Please**

* * *

**Challenges/Competitions**

**The Dance Competition** - Write about a character who is being impatient about something.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Muggle Studies - Centre the story on the object to your left (my mobile phone)


	29. Love Potion - WolfStar

**Title: Love Potion**

**Pairing: WolfStar**

* * *

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, leading him from the dorm room, where an abandoned box of chocolates lay on Remus' bed. James and Peter were in the Great Hall, having left a few minutes before for breakfast, so when the pair walked through the Common Room, it was empty.

Sirius led the way through the castle, keeping a tight grip on Remus' hand, and his eyes on the map to make sure no-one was about as he approached a familiar statue.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, smiling at him.

"So... you liked the chocolates, right? Do you feel any different?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah..." Remus said, shifting closer to Sirius, and biting his lip in what Sirius decided was a very seductive manner. Sirius quickly tapped the one-eyed witch statue with his wand, pushing Remus into the passage, before climbing in himself.

He led Remus up the tunnel, holding tightly, paying attention to the feel of Remus' fingers laced through his.

"To answer your question, I'm taking you on a date," Sirius said.

"Okay," Remus replied, shifting closer. "Why?"

"Because you'll say yes this time," Sirius muttered. "Because I want to take you on a date," he said, louder. Remus frowned slightly at Sirius' first comment, but Sirius was walking in front and couldn't see. When Sirius did look back, he received a smile from Remus instead.

**...oOo...**

Sirius led Remus to the Three Broomsticks, holding tightly as they approached the bar. He wasn't going to let go in case Remus slipped away somehow. He feared Remus would snap out of it the moment their bodies lost contact with each other. He knew it wasn't how love potions worked, but he couldn't help but keep his fingers entwined in Remus', as they both took their drinks with their free hand and walked to an empty table.

Their hands stayed together on the chair next to them, as they sipped their drinks, and Remus shuffled closer, leaning his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"So, this is our first date?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, smiling at the Werewolf. "It's going great so far, isn't it?"

**...oOo...**

After a couple of hours, Sirius led them back through the tunnel, and they walked slowly up to the dorm. There were a few looks from other student as the pair walked close together, hand in hand through the castle and through the Common Room.

Sirius was scared to let go. The date was coming to an end, and soon Remus would be mad at him.

"So," Remus began as they reached the dorm. "This is the end of the date..."

"Yeah," Sirius whispered, reaching for the door.

"Wait, I've waited three hours. I don't even get a kiss?" Remus said, pulling Sirius back to him.

"I can't take advantage of you," Sirius said. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what a date with you would be like, I wasn't planning on doing anything more, because no matter how much I want to kiss you, it would be wrong... it would be taking advantage."

"It's not taking advantage if we both want it," Remus pointed out. "What did you mean earlier about me saying yes this time?"

"Last time you laughed at me," Sirius whispered. "Remus, I spiked those chocolates I gave you this morning," he blurted out.

"Oh, is that what this is about?" Remus asked, smirking slightly. "Didn't you know that love potions don't affect Werewolves?"

"At all?" Sirius asked, and Remus' smirk grew. "So you..."

"Willing went on a date with you, yes" Remus replied, pushing the door open and pulling Sirius over to his bed.

"I thought you were joking last month when you asked me out... I wondered why you would want me when you had much better guys coming after you. I also wondered why you went through all the trouble of making chocolates filled with love potion, so I thought I'd see what this was all about. For the record, I really liked the date. I had fun. Also, it's nice that you didn't want to kiss me because you didn't want to take advantage, but I think I was an excellent date, so if you want another one, I better get that kiss."

Sirius leaned in, pressing their lips together for a moment, before pulling away again, and looking into Remus' eyes, checking that Remus was happy with the kiss. Remus pushed his lips against Sirius', this time for longer, their lips slowly moved together, and when James loudly coughed from the other side of the room, they pulled away from each other.

"I would never joke about wanting to go out with you, don't ever think I wouldn't be serious about you," Sirius replied, bringing their joined hands up, and placing a kiss on the back of Remus'.

"So... I'm not under the influence of a love potion," Remus murmured. "Do you want to take advantage of me?"

* * *

**Words - 821**

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Potions: Write about a love potion

**Twister Challenge - **They must be holding hands throughout the fic


	30. Cracks - WolfStar

**Challenges/Competitions**

**Sorting Hat's Challenge** - Wingardium Leviosa

**Twister Challenge** - Write about someone breaking something important

**Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 20 - Hagrid's Tale - Write about a hard task.

* * *

**Title - Cracks.**

**Pairing - WolfStar**

* * *

"Okay, on the count of three," Peter said, watching two of his dorm-mates aiming their wands at various points in the room, their eyes shut tightly. Peter ducked out of the way as a wand pointed too close to him.

"Three, two, one," Peter said.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the two dark-haired Pure Bloods shouted, their eyes remaining closed.

"First one to touch their object to the ceiling wins," Peter reminded them, and he watched in amusement as the wands flicked to try to raise the items higher.

The challenge was that they didn't know the size of the item that the spell had chosen, so they didn't know if they were raising it properly. If they pointed their wands too high, the item would simply float mid-air and not move... but on the other hand, if it hit a small item, the thing could be way above where they were pointing their wands.

Peter watched as the small vase from Remus' bedside table slowly worked its way to the ceiling, beating the sock that James had managed to levitate, and just when he opened his mouth to announce Sirius the winner, the door opened and a shout made the pair jump.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with my mothers vase?"

Sirius jumped, spinning around quickly, and the sound of the glass smashing made them all freeze.

"It can be fix-"

"I've fixed it too many times, it can't be fixed," Remus whispered. His eyes fell on Peter and James' shocked expressions, before he turned and walked from the room, not even looking at Sirius.

"Shit," Sirius whispered, spinning around to Peter. "You could have told me, this is -"

"Not my fault," Peter replied. "You and James insisted on playing the game, and the winner determined who had to go to the kitchens. I was only the judge."

"It's all on you, Padfoot," James agreed, looking sympathetic. "Magic won't fix that anymore. It's been broken too many times. It's resistant to magic now."

Sirius' gaze fell on the vase scattered across the floor.

"Vase Reparo," he said, pointing his wand. Nothing happened. "Reparo." Again nothing.

"Amphora Reparo," he tried.

"Accio vase pieces," he said, and they shot towards him, and he held his hands out to catch them. They landed in a pile in his hands and on the bed in front of him.

"James, get me something to put these in."

**...oOo...**

"I need something that sticks. Like a permanent sticking charm... but a muggle version."

"Why not use a permanent sticking charm?" Lily asked.

"Because the object is resistant to magic now," Sirius explained.

Lily nodded her head. "I'll get my mum to buy something and send it, I can't get it myself as it's only in muggle shops."

Sirius threw his arms around her, relieved that there was a solution.

**...oOo...**

Sirius knew the Werewolf was upset with him. Remus still spoke to him, though his voice was slightly off, and when he did look at Sirius, he looked disappointed and let down, and Sirius vowed to himself that he would never play such a stupid game again.

James insisted that Remus was acting normally, but Sirius had trained himself to notice anything even the tiniest bit off in Remus' behaviour.

Remus never asked where the vase pieces were, but Sirius had spotted him looking around the floor, hoping to find them. Remus most likely assumed that the House-Elves had come to clean up.

Finally a week later, Lily approached him with a package.

"Don't get it on your skin if you can help it," she said.

**...oOo...**

Sirius knew he had every piece of the vase in the tub that James had transfigured for him. He decided to start on the base and work his way upwards.

But nothing fit with the base that he could see. He spent almost an hour before he found two pieces that would actually fit together. He spent another hour trying to get the glue to work before realising that he had to pierce the nozzle.

He carefully glued the first bit into place, and held it for ages, waiting for the glue to dry.

He never had the patience to do anything that took this long, but he couldn't bear to be the reason Remus was upset.

Even if it wasn't him that broke the vase - knowing what it meant to him, that it was his mothers favourite item and he kept it when she passed the previous year - knowing that it made him think of her. He would have fixed the vase no matter who broke it.

It took a while to sort the plain blue vase out. There was no pattern to it to help him, and he double checked every piece before sticking it together. Each day during free lessons and after dinner, after doing his assignments as to not upset Remus further, he would head to the room of requirement and sit down at the table it provided and get to work on that vase.

It took him almost two weeks to get it done. Plus the time waiting for the glue to arrive.

3 weeks in total.

The wolf was more forgiving than Remus was. It played with him and they howled together, When Remus woke up, he was back to hiding his upset and disappointment. When Sirius pointed this out again, James shook his head and rolled his eyes. He thought Sirius was exaggerating.

But Sirius could hear the difference in his voice, even if no-one else could. He knew Remus forgave him, but he knew that Remus was still upset.

**...oOo...**

Finally it was finished.

But it didn't look right.

Where it should have a nice tidy fit, there were lines showing around the vase, showing it had previously broken.

Sirius sighed as he headed into the Common Room, passing the glue to Lily on the way. Her eyes fell on the vase.

"Remus' vase," she muttered, almost to herself. Sirius just nodded, before turning to the dorm.

He would hand over the poorly fixed vase and beg Remus' forgiveness.

He opened the door and walked in. He looked around, and noticed it was only Remus in there.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," Sirius began, walking over and placing the vase in its usual spot on the table. He watched Remus' eyes shift from the book to the vase in shock.

"How did you -"

"I didn't. It's a mess. There are cracks that I couldn't get to disappear. It's not smooth like it used to be. I thought I could fix it."

"You fixed it?"

"With permanent fixing glue."

"Superglue," Remus murmured, lifting the vase and examining it, his fingers trailing over the cracks, examining just how small the pieces had actually been.

"I'll make it upto you, anything you want -"

"You already have," Remus replied, setting the vase down. "That couldn't have been easy to fix. The fact that you put all that time into it... thank you."

"But -"

"I don't mind the cracks so much, it's not like I use it for anything. I just... it was my mum's, and she used to keep stupid things in here, pocket contents, keys, paperclips... anything that she could toss in. It was always there in our house. I can't believe that it's back together, and I... I thought it was gone for good. When I looked for it, and I couldn't find it... I thought the house-elves..."

"So, you're happy with it?" Sirius asked, checking that he wasn't mistaking things.

"Yeah," Remus said, grinning and getting off the bed to throw his arms around Sirius. "Thank you," he repeated.

"Anything for you," Sirius replied, pulling Remus closer. "You're worth it."

* * *

**1287 Words**

**Review please :)**


	31. The Ultimate Prize - WolfStar

**Competitions/Challenges**

**Duelling Club Competition - **Plot Prompt: Write about two characters meeting by coincidence and developing strong feelings (positive or negative)

**The Pokémon Journey Challenge - **Story five

* * *

**Title: The Ultimate Prize**

**Pairing: WolfStar**

* * *

Sirius Black glanced at his raffle ticket. The party had come to a stop as the charity raffle was ready to be drawn.

Number sixty-six.

He didn't even know what the prizes were, but the tickets weren't that expensive, only a couple of quid each. It wasn't really breaking the bank buying himself one.

He continued to drink his beer as he listened to the numbers being called out and watched people go onto the stage and get a prize. The redhead at his side let out a disappointed breath each time a number was called, clutching five tickets in her hand.

"Lily, relax," he said, receiving a quick glare in response.

"One hundred and twenty-three," Frank Longbottom called from his spot on the platform. Lily quickly turned her glare from Sirius and glanced down at her tickets again, before letting out a sigh.

They watched a blonde girl head onto the platform. "You've won a thirty pound gift voucher, redeemable in any shop in the shopping centre," Frank informed her, and she grinned and thanked him before heading back to her friends..

"Right, the last prize," Frank said, holding up an envelope, and Sirius felt Lily twitch nervously beside him, eager to walk away with the prize.

He watched Frank pull a ticket out and open it up. Frank's eyes moved across the crowd, and he opened his mouth to say the ticket number.

**...oOo...**

"That redhead over there, she's cute," James muttered, looking around. Remus nodded without paying too much attention. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Frank Longbottom.

Remus Lupin loved raffles. He won some really interesting stuff in them, and was holding his ticket in anticipation.

"Number sixty-six," Frank said, and Remus grinned, glancing at his ticket.

"I won," he said, moving forwards to claim his prize.

**...oOo...**

Both men stared at each other as they approached the stage, holding up their tickets. Frank looked between the both.

"One of you is ninety-nine and the other is sixty-six," Frank said.

"Right, but which is which?" Sirius asked.

Frank frowned, looking between the tickets, trying to work out which was which. He shook his head. "They're identical."

"Well, do you have another prize back there?" Remus asked. "We can take a prize each, that'll be fair."

Sirius nodded in agreement.

Frank sighed. "Sorry guys, this one is for dinner for two at a restaurant, and it's the last prize."

**...oOo...**

The music started up again, as the three men walked off to the side of the room to discuss what to do.

"Well, it's upto the value of fifty pounds. Do either of you want to buy the other's share?"

The pair looked at each other, and the first thing Sirius noticed was Remus trying to discreetly check him out.

"Oi, mate, are you gay?" Sirius asked, bluntly, an idea forming quickly in his mind.

Remus blushed. "I wasn't -"

"No, I don't mind that you were checking me out, but if you're gay, why don't we go to dinner together?"

"You..." Remus began, looking shocked.

"Like blokes, yeah," Sirius said. "It's fate really, we both ended up with the same number ticket, and the prize was dinner for two. What do you think?"

"Yeah, okay, sure," Remus whispered, looking really shy.

"Frank, it's all sorted, go get some good music put on, no one here likes this garbage."

Frank looked relieved that it was all sorted, and Sirius grabbed Remus' hand, leading him outside.

"Okay, what's your phone number?" Sirius asked, pulling his phone out. Remus quickly recited it. "Another thing, what's your name?" Sirius asked, realising he didn't know.

"Oh, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus replied.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius told him. He quickly shot off a text to Remus, so Remus had his number too.

"So, you're single?" He asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, you?"

Sirius nodded. "So, when is our first date?"

Remus grinned. "You say that like there are going to be others?"

"I've been told that I'm an excellent date," Sirius replied. "Don't you believe in fate, Remus?"

"I... yes, I think -"

"Well, we're both single, we're both attractive and we're both gay. What were the chances that we both got the sixty-six and ninety-nine ticket, which looks like the sixty-six ticket upside-down? The prize being a dinner for two? It's fate, and now we get to go on a date together."

Sirius moved closer, and Remus stepped back, his back hitting the wall.

"You do find me attractive, right?" Sirius said, not caring that he sounded arrogant.

Remus nodded.

"Good, I find you very attractive."

**...oOo...**

"Sirius, I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes," Lily scolded. "Stop molesting that guy."

"Not molesting him," Sirius mumbled, pulling his lips away from Remus', and stepping back so Remus could move away from the wall. "Plus technically we're dating now, so I can -"

"You can do what? Molest him in the street?" Lily asked.

"Remus, are you okay?" James checked, looking at his dishevelled friend.

"Never been better," came the dazed response, as Remus attempted to smooth down his clothess. "So, tomorrow night?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius grinned, "I can't wait."

Remus smiled. He had always loved raffles, but this was the best prize ever. A date with this gorgeous man. The ultimate prize.

* * *

**Words - 885**

**Review Please**


	32. Tea With Hagrid: Friendship Marauder Fic

**Tea with Hagrid**

**Marauder Friendship Fic**

* * *

**Competitions/Challenges**

**The Battleship Challenge II - **Prompt: Hagrid's Hut. (At least part of your fic must take place in this location)

**Harry Potter Chapter Competition - **The Order of the Phoenix - The Second War Begins - Write about friendship.

**Take a Lyric Challenge - **Prompt: Change my friends to enemies.

* * *

Remus sat in Hagrid's hut, a cup of tea on the table in front of him. He tried not to think of what had just happened in his dorm, instead trying to focus on the hot drink in front of him, and trying to think of something to talk to Hagrid about. Something that would stop him thinking about the incident in the dorm. He watched as Hagrid searched through his stuff, opening a couple of drawers before looking around thoughtfully.

Hagrid sighed and took a seat facing Remus and picked up his own massive cup, and proceeded to take a drink from it.

"I don't know where that book on dragons has got to," he said, after swallowing down the hot drink. "I'll take another look later on for you, if you want to wait until tomorrow to get it?"

Remus shrugged. "It's okay, just show me it when you find it, I don't want to inconvenience you," Remus replied.

They sat in silence, just drinking the hot beverage. Hagrid had offered him a cake, but Remus learnt his lesson back in the first year not to take one of the cakes. He stuck with tea. It was much safer.

"Now, what's the problem? Why are you down here really?" Hagrid asked, once the cups were empty. "Not that I mind, you're helpful with the animals around here, but you're normally happy. Something is wrong."

"I... my friends, they know. They know what I am. They were staring and most likely disgusted. it's only a matter of time... I don't know what to do," Remus said quietly.

"So you ran?" Hagrid asked. "You see these friends of yours. I don't think they're the type to be cruel to you."

"But we both know what I am, Hagrid. It's more than enough to change my friends to enemies."

"That we do," Hagrid agreed. Dumbledore had informed him that a Werewolf was attending the school. Hagrid had felt sorry for the small boy. Remus took to stopping into Hagrid's hut every so often, offering to help with whatever animals Hagrid was dealing with.

"But we both know that you aren't that type of Werewolf - like that Greyback. You're not evil or cruel. Your friends know all that too, so you should hear them out and talk to them about it. They aren't your enemies. They won't give up on you, so don't make assumptions."

"I don't think that's true. Sirius is a pure-blood, his father hunts Werewolves for fun, and -"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Remus. Hagrid smiled at Remus before getting up and opening it.

"We know Remus comes here sometimes," came James' voice at the door. "He's not in the library or by the lake, so we were hoping he'd be here."

Hagrid gestured for them to wait outside, and walked back over to the table where Remus was sitting, wondering what he should do.

"Good timing, I need to go into the forest. Your friends can walk you back to the castle," he said. pushing Remus towards the door.

Remus opened it, and stepped out with three sets of eyes on him.

"So... can you turn into a wolf anytime you want?" James asked.

Remus shook his head, and James looked disappointed. "That's a shame, that would have been so cool."

"Cool?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Okay, I read that Werewolves when human like really raw meat, do you want me to talk to the house-elves, I'm sure they'll listen to me, they're trained to respond to pure-bloods - I'll get them to make sure there's some more rare bits of meat at our part of the table."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's fine how it is already," he told them.

"Are Werewolves allowed chocolate?" Peter added, and Remus' gaze turned quickly to his.

"Yes they bloody are allowed chocolate," Remus snapped. They wouldn't dare get in between him and his chocolate. How dare they even try to stop him?

Sirius grinned. "Told you that would get him to talk to us," he said, looking at his friends. He turned his gaze back to Remus, before throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. "So... what happens when you need to piss when it's a full moon. Is it like a dog where you lift your leg and -"

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus muttered, failing to hold back a smile. His friends didn't seem to care that he was a Werewolf.

"You won't tell anyone?" Remus asked.

"Of course not," Peter replied.

"Yeah, we know the best secret in all of Hogwarts, how you managed to sneak past the headmaster..." James looked at him in awe.

"He knows," Remus replied.

"Dumbledore snuck a Werewolf into Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. "Bloody hell, he's awesome."

"He is," Remus agreed, letting his friends bring him back to the castle.

* * *

**Words - 806**


	33. No Goodbyes - WolfStar

**The Sorting Hat's Challenge** - 6 - Write about your favourite season. I wrote about Summer.

**The Battleship Challenge II** - Prompt: 900 words (Leeway 10%)

* * *

**No Goodbyes**

**WolfStar**

* * *

_There is a POLL on my profile, asking which of my MC's you would like updated after Moving Away is finished. Go and vote so I know what to update next. :)_

* * *

**Inspired by the second verse of Seasons by Good Charlotte**

**I was almost inspired to write about Sirius trying to build a snowman in summer, but that got way too complicated in my head too quickly.**

* * *

They knew what was coming the next day. They knew that Remus was going away. That Remus might not return for a long time, if he did return at all.

Neither of the men - as they were men now. Not the boys they once were - spoke of it though. They both lay in the grass, enjoying the heat of the summer, the sun still up in the evening, just enjoying the silence and the companionship.

Both of them desperate to speak, to utter words neither of them had said before, but both fearful of the reaction.

What started out as about two feet in distance between their bodies slowly became a foot, which became nothing as their arms touched, enhancing the heat on their skin.

Remus had his shoes kicked off, and he was focusing on the feel of grass over his heels and ankles, and not over Sirius' arm and the strange heat it brought to his own arm. More heat then the sun glaring down on them.

Sirius was unable to focus on anything except Remus' arm against his own. The words swirling around inside his head, threatening to spill from his lips. Threatening to reveal his wants, his needs, his desires to the man next to him. Longing to let the self-depreciating Werewolf that he was the light in the pure-blood's whole world.

That with Remus gone, there would be no light until he returned.

His face must have shown all the expressions, because Remus turned onto his side, and asked Sirius what was the matter.

"You can trust me," Remus insisted, the expression in his eyes just begging Sirius to trust him.

Begging for Sirius to believe that he wasn't the spy. No matter what anyone else said, Sirius never believed Remus was the spy. There were so many reasons to doubt him... but something inside him - deep in his heart told him otherwise.

Remus would never betray them.

"I trust you," Sirius replied.

"So, what's wrong?" Remus asked, hiding his relief at Sirius' words.

"You're leaving tomorrow, this might be our last day together," Sirius whispered. "And I'm trying to work out what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You might not come back, and I have a lot to say to you. But what if you don't like what you hear, and when you return -"

"Is it something bad?"

"No, it's not a bad thing, it's more awkward."

"Tell me," Remus insisted.

"I've been thinking about you, about us and I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop -" Sirius said, as quickly as possible, wanting to get it all out before he lost his nerve.

"Sirius, slow down, don't talk so fast," Remus insisted. "I can't understand you."

"I've been thinking about you a lot," Sirius said, starting over, trying to slow the words down. "I can't stop thinking about you. Truth is, I have feelings for you, Remus. I'm scared that if you leave, we won't be us when you finally return. I'm scared that the war with destroy one if not all of us. I'm terrified at the thought that I could lose you. That tonight might be the last time I see you. I can't not tell you that I'm in love with you, but telling you that just complicates things."

"Why does it complicate things?" Remus asked.

"Because you're going away tomorrow."

"True, but even if you didn't tell me, I'd still be going away. But knowing that... you love me... It just makes me that much more determined to come back as soon as possible."

"So, it doesn't freak you out?"

"You're not alone, Sirius. I know how you feel."

Hands met, and fingers entwined.

"This is my last night," Remus finally whispered, staring back up at the sun, and avoiding looking at the other wizard.

"I know," Sirius replied. "I know and I hate it. Can't I come with you?"

"You know you can't. I'm... going to join the Werewolves," Remus replied.

Sirius sat up and looked at him in shock.

"He wants you to go and join them -"

"Greyback's pack," Remus whispered, a flicker of fear across his face.

"That's mental, tell him you can't -"

"I've been doing research for so long. This is the first real assignment I've had. I'm needed there, for us to win this war, I have to do this. Please, let's not argue."

"I... don't want you near him," Sirius said.

"I know, but this is my last night, Sirius, let's make it count."

"What do you suggest?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was going to get us started with a kiss, then stripping, followed by some memories that would keep me warm for the next few months. You'll have to make them good though," Remus said, shyly.

"I will," Sirius replied, leading them back into his flat. "I'll make it so good, you won't be able to stay away for long, and you'll be rushing home... here - to me."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Remus promised, his eyes meeting the worried grey of the other wizard. "Promise you'll stay safe, don't take any risks?"

"I promise," Sirius whispered. "As long as you promise to wake me up before you leave, and not just sneak out in the morning to avoid saying goodbye."

"I don't like goodbyes, they sound so final," Remus said.

"Well, we won't say goodbye, we'll say something else. We'll say that we'll see each other soon and tell each other that we love each other, and we'll kiss and then... we hope for the best."

"I promise," Remus murmured. "Let's make the most of our last few hours before I have to go away."

* * *

**Words - 953**

**Review please :)**


	34. In Costume - WolfStar

**The Sorting Hat's Challenge** - **Question:** Choose a basic building block. **Answers: **Brick**,** Straw, Cement, Wood. Chosen: STRAW

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - History Of Magic: _Write about the Marauders (pre-trio era) at a Halloween Party_. Prompt used: Costume Party.

* * *

**Title - In Costume**

**WolfStar**

**A quick Halloween story :)**

* * *

The Marauders all stared at James in his costume.

"It's a very interesting costume," Remus said, as Sirius snickered with Peter behind them.

James stared back, looking quite grumpy.

"The scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz?" Remus asked.

"What gave it away? The straw?" James replied, sarcastically. "It was either this or the tin man. I offered to be the lion, but she said I can't."

"James dressed as a tin man," Sirius gasped out, before the tears rolled down his cheeks. Remus could see what was so funny. James, who usually dressed as a superhero or something dashing or charming for the Halloween costume party, was a scarecrow.

With straw sticking out of his clothes.

All because Lily decided to be Dorothy, and James didn't have the ability to say no to her.

"Come on Sirius, lets not be late to the costume party, we don't want to face Lily," Remus said, leading a laughing Sirius from the room. Peter followed soon behind.

The boys returned to their dorm, and Sirius and Peter began to get changed. Sirius pulled on the black robes and set the charms to make them flow convincingly. He practiced the frost charm a few times to make the room cold for his entrance. Peter adjusted the helmet on his Roman Gladiator costume, and they both looked at Remus, who was lounging around.

"Moony, you not coming?"

"Yeah, I'll get ready when you're gone."

The pair arrived to the party late. Peter went in first, whispering to James, and James glanced towards the doors, as they burst open and a figure appeared. The black cloaked figure appeared to be floating, and the room went cold.

James could see Sirius' amused face under the hood as the figure stopped in front of him, leaning in towards his lips.

There were worried gasps around the hall, and a few teachers were rushing over, their wands out, and James shoved Sirius away with a laugh. "If you think I'm going to snog you, Black, you've got another thing coming."

Sirius pouted, as James pushed his hood down. "I was going to have some fun. Why would you tell them that its me?"

James shrugged. "You shouldn't have tried to kiss me."

"That is a disgusting thought," Sirius mumbled, ignoring the Patronus'' that were running around the room.

**...oOo...**

The doors opened again, and a boy with long black hair stood there, looking around, a smirk on his lips. His hands were jammed deep into the pockets of a leather jacket as he slowly sauntered into the hall, students doing a double take at the sight of him.

He walked around, offering a few winks to the girls that caught his eye, before he reached Sirius, James and Peter.

"Evans," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it, before winking at her.

"Remus?" She asked, shocked.

When did Remus learn to saunter and smirk like that?

"Looking good," Remus replied, his eyes trailing down her body. "The Skirts a bit short, not that I'm complaining, I just get a better look at your legs-"

"No," James interrupted. "No, not happening. Just no! I have to deal with Sirius doing this, not you too, Remus," He dragged Lily away. "The world is too small for two Sirius Blacks."

Remus turned towards the real Sirius, and let his eyes drag up and down Sirius' body, as Sirius had often done to him.

Finally his eyes moved to Sirius' amused face.

"Moony, what am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"I can think of a few things," Remus replied, raising an eyebrow and throwing Sirius a smirk.

Sirius paused for a second.

"So..." Sirius said, letting his eyes trail down Remus in curiosity, taking in the clothes the other boy had picked out - Sirius' muggle clothes. His tight jeans, his band t-shirt and his leather jacket. Also his favourite boots. "How about we get out of here?"

Remus stepped forward. "Sounds good, did you know there's a room on the seventh floor that can become whatever you want it to be and it's hard to find? I'm sure we can get it to become a broom closet."

Sirius was speechless. Where was his Remus gone?

He grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him outside, and up to the seventh floor.

"I'm not going to fool around with myself, I can do that any day," Sirius said. "I want you to be Remus again."

Remus raised an eyebrow, and he quickly removed the glamour. "Just think of the room and walk up and down. It'll appear," Remus insisted, and Sirius done as he was told. A door appeared and Sirius was shocked for a moment. He grabbed Remus' hand and led him over.

"I didn't want to snog myself," Sirius said. "That would be a bit weird. I'd much prefer to snog you."

"Well, you better take off the cloak, I have no wish to press my lips against a Dementors," Remus replied, as Sirius pushed the door open. His eyes fell on a tidy bedroom that looked at lot like Remus' own bedroom at home.

"What -" Remus began.

"Did you really think I was going to snog you in a broom closet?" Sirius asked. "I thought your bedroom in your house would be much more fun."

"Well, lets hope my parents don't walk in on us," Remus murmured, pulling Sirius in for a kiss.

**...oOo...**

"Where are Remus and Sirius?"

Peter shrugged at James' question. "Sirius dragged Remus out. Remus was flirting with him I think."

"It's about time," James replied, and Peter nodded his head.

"So I guess it's just us, right?" James replied, pulling out a mixture from somewhere in his straw outfit. He slipped it to Peter, and they headed over to the punch bowl, where James struck up a conversation with Benjy Fenwick who was watching nearby.

Peter slipped the potion in and the pair slunk away.

"Remus and Sirius are going to miss something amazing," Peter sighed.

"I'm betting that them finally getting together will be more amazing then our prank," James replied, as he watched the first student scoop out some punch.

* * *

**1027 Words.**

**Review Please :)**

**Please take a look at my poll and pick whichever story you'd like to see next.**

**The Poll is on my profile, right at the top of the page**.


	35. Conspiracy Theories

**Conspiracy Theories.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"What's that you're reading, Evans?" Sirius asked as the pair sat on the bank of the river, watching Remus and James swimming laps. James was determined to prove he was a better swimmer than the lanky Werewolf and was failing miserably as Remus moved in quick strokes up and down the water.

Lily closed the book over and showed Sirius the cover.

"Conspiracy theories?" Sirius asked, staring at her curiously. "What are those?"

"You know... the Loch-Ness monster, bigfoot, aliens, Stonehenge..." Lily began. She trailed off as Sirius looked more and more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about," he asked.

Lily stared at him for a moment, wondering how he had never heard of all of them. "The Loch-ness monster is a Sea Serpent that inhabits the Loch Ness," Lily began, deciding to start with something easy. She opened the book and showed Sirius a picture of the creature.

He looked up at her with a grin. Evans, I thought you were smarter than all that."

"What?" She asked. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Do you really want the truth? I don't want to ruin this all for you if you'd like to keep believing," Sirius said.

"Tell me what is it really," Lily ordered, and Sirius nodded.

"It's a Kelpie," Sirius answered. "It's in one of our books. There's actually a story about it."

"It is? There is?" Lily asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Yup," Sirius said. "So, that is actually the world's largest Kelpie. It's favourite shape is a Sea Serpent. Wizard observers from the International Confederation of Wizards discovered it was a Kelpie because when some muggle investigators came, it turned into an otter, then back into a Sea Serpent when they were gone. The Office of Misinformation convinced muggles that all evidence of the creature is actually fake."

Lily stared at him in shock. "I never even considered that it could be anything magical," she admitted. She looked through the book again, and passed it over. "You can't explain bigfoot, can you?"

Sirius looked at the picture in the book for a moment. "That's a member of the troll family," he replied. He pointed to the other page. "That's part of the troll family too. That was just likes the cold and snow."

"That's the abominable snowman," Lily informed him.

Sirius laughed. "Muggles, what names will they come up with next?"

"It's also called a Yeti," Lily offered.

"Right, now that's a word I know," Sirius replied.

"Okay, so what about Aliens?" Lily pressed. She passed the book over again after finding the right page. "Alien abductions when you remember being taken or hours have gone by but you can't remember who or what took you."

"You saw magic, were obliviated and it messed with your head," Sirius replied instantly. That would account for the lost hours. Being taken is the Ministry turning up for you. Muggles find strange ways to explain these things."

"UFO's? The spaceships aliens travel down in." She turned the page so Sirius could see pictures.

"Escaped Quaffles," Sirius said, starting to get bored. These were all simple things that muggles were trying to explain. Why couldn't they come up with something exciting?

"The Bermuda Triangle," Lily said, thinking she had won the argument. "If a plane flies over there, it falls from the sky, ships and boats go missing there too."

"Wizards go there on holiday and obliviate muggles that come into the area," Sirius said. "My family have a Manor there. There are wards, muggle repelling charms, monsters in the water."

"Crop circles?" Lily said, desperate to find something, anything to show Sirius that not everything was caused by magic.

"Those are made by wizards and witches using crop-related charms while competing in the Contorting Cereals Contest of the Annual International Wizard Gardening Competition," he said with a sigh.

"So all of these can be explained by magic?" Lily asked, disappointed.

Sirius began to flick through the book. "There is actually a book that explains it all," Sirius told her. "The Study into Muggle Suspicions about Magic."

Lily nodded, making a note to purchase a copy of that book and show it to her father. He would be more than happy to find out the answers to some of these secrets.

"Pyramids, magic. Stonehenge, magic," Sirius mumbled.

He froze on Atlantis. "That one," he said, pointing to the page. "Never heard anything like it. That might not be magic." His eyes darted over the words. "But I'm sure if we use magic, we can find it."

"You're on," Lily replied, pulling the book towards her and the pair of them began to read about Atlantis.

"Is Sirius willingly reading a book?" James asked, looking over at the pair. Remus stopped swimming and looked over too.

"It must be a fascinating book if he's looking at it," Remus replied.

"Or it's porn," James added.

"That means he's looking at porn with your girlfriend," Remus said, and watched as James quickly swum away, determined to make sure that wasn't the case.

* * *

**Review Please**

* * *

**The information taken about the Loch-Ness monster, aliens and crop-circles comes from the Harry Potter Wikia.**

* * *

**The Lottery Competition -** (13) Water, (16) Boat, (17) Plane, (18) Happy, (38) "Do you really want the truth?"

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - **Astronomy Class. Zodiac sign: Aquarius - Write about someone pondering a mystery of the world.

**The Harry Potter Chapter Challenge** - The Order of the Phoenix. 37. Write about someone finally seeing the truth.


End file.
